


30 days Thorinduil challenge_Sexy stuff only

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Real Person Fiction, Richlee fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: 30 days challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Actor RPF - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Aprons, Bathtubs, Cuddle, Dark Thorin, Detective Thorin, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Bot Thranduil, Drunk Thorin, First Time, Fluff, Foot Jobs, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Masturbation, Modern AU, Phone Sex, Playboy Thranduil, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, R18 rating, Rich man Thranduil, Richlee - Freeform, Rimming, Romance, Roughness, Shameless Thranduil, Skype Sex, Slow Romance, Submissive Top Thorin, Sweet, Teasing, Throne Sex, Under the Table, Undressing, Wall Sex, Wedding Day, Young Thorin, naked, real person fic, sexy stuff, submissive Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sexy moments of Thorin and Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [索瑟性爱30题](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588765) by [SilverSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring)



> I'm taking the challenge here: http://kingkiiro.deviantart.com/journal/30-day-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-432500915 but I'm afraid I can finish it in 30 days as I'm taking another challenge (Heaven helps me with my madness moment *lol*) 
> 
> These 30 drabbles will be mostly Thorinduil. But I will include some RichLee (when I see the topic fits them better). So if you only want to read Thorinduil, please skip chapter 8, 14 and more to be added...
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Richard and Lee belong to themselves. I own nothing but these stories. And any interpretation in these are purely from my imagination. 
> 
> I'm not good at challenge as I am lazy and my head tend to think of many different ways of expressing the ideas so please forgive me if the content and the prompt don't related to each other :)) And please forgive my not so good English too. Thank you and enjoy!

  1. **Cuddles (naked)**



**Dedicated to my sweet beta-reader** : **GreenJewel for her help in creating the story and her translation of some of my works.**

 

As a family tradition, Balin hold a gathering party every weekend at his house. Everyone was invited, and that including Thorin and his partner Thranduil. Thranduil had always loved party and after one year married Thorin, he got used to the loud way of celebrating of Thorin and his friends. He also got used to their way of making joke. Sometimes, Thorin even enjoyed Thranduil fought back with his own jokes. Tonight was just the same. Thorin left the room for a cigarette. From a large window, he could see Thranduil was having a pleasant conversation with Bofur and Bombur. He smiled and felt happiness filled in his chest at the scene. Then, he turned his head away just about five minutes to finish his smoke but when he turned around, Thranduil was rushing outside. He walked fast pass the dark hair man with clear anger in his eyes. “Don’t follow me!” he commanded and Thorin obeyed because he knew he’d better left Thranduil alone until he knew what had happened. He came inside and immediately saw Bombur looking apologetically at him. “Sorry, Thorin. I didn’t mean to tell him that… I didn’t know that you didn’t tell him.” the big man said. Thorin frowned “What are you saying, Bombur? What didn’t I tell him?” “About your meeting with some man who claimed to know about Azog’s whereabouts last week. I’m sorry.” Now, everything was clear to Thorin. He sighed then patted Bombur shoulder “It’s fine… don’t worry. You didn’t know anyway.” He assured his friend before sitting down on one of the chairs near the bar. He took a few glasses of wine then he said sorry to Balin and asked Dwalin to take him home. On his way home, Thorin worried that Thranduil would drop in a bar, get so drunk that he couldn’t come home by his own, or something worse such as car accident. Therefore, when he saw his car in the garage, he felt relief.

 

 

“Thank you, mate. Good night.” He said to Dwalin.

 

“You’re welcome. Don’t sleep in the living room tonight.” Dwalin said with a smirk to which Thorin replied with a nod “I won’t.”

 

 

As he came into the house, he heard a loud music coming from upstairs and he knew Thranduil was still angry. Thorin chuckled and thought of tomorrow he probably had to apologize their neighbors. But now, the most important thing was to ease the angry (maybe sulking) man upstairs.

 

The music was louder. Even though Thorin got used to this way of showing discomfort of Thranduil, he still couldn’t stand the music. Classic music. Thranduil always picked the most dramatic one in time like this. He shook his head while climbing on the stairs leading to their bedroom. The door was lock as he expected. Thorin knocked twice and waited. No reply but the even louder music. He knocked again and added “Thranduil”. He called Thranduil’s name with an apologetic tone. Still no reply. He tried again while slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“Thranduil, at least turned the music off. Our neighbors had work tomorrow.”

 

A few minutes and the music went off.

 

“Thranduil… I…” he began but was cut off by Thranduil.

 

“Don’t say a word, Thorin. I know all your tricks. Leave me alone.” The blonde hair man shouted out.

 

“I just want to say that I need to change clothes.” Thorin said with an indifferent tone which he knew would piss Thranduil off.

 

“There’s another bathroom downstairs.”

 

“Dear, my wardrobe is behind this door. How am I supposed to change clothes without any clothes?”

 

“Then sleep naked! I don’t care!”

 

“Come on, Thranduil.” Thorin pulled his tone a little bit longer so it sounded half pleading, half joking. “Don’t be that cruel.”

 

“Oh yes, I am that cruel, you liar.”

 

“Okay then, as you wish.” He replied and stood there, counting.

 

 

One. Two. Three. Oh, come on dear. Four. Five.

 

The door flung open. Thranduil in his pyjama stood there.

 

 

“You bastard, Thorin, come…” Thranduil suddenly stopped. His eyes wide opened in shock and his cheeks were all red.

 

 

Standing in front of him with a smile on his face was a naked Thorin. Thranduil swallowed down.

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Thranduil asked, tried so hard to keep his voice calm.

 

“I’m going to sleep naked as you told me.” Thorin said with the most innocence look he could show.

 

“I… I didn’t tell you to…” Thranduil’s face was like a small sun now. Thorin had to pinch himself so he could keep his face straight and continue with his acting.

 

“Then what do you want me to do?” He asked then stretched his arms in a welcome posture, making the red on Thranduil’s face spread to his ears.

 

“Get in and do what ever you want to. Damn it!” Thranduil turned his back, walked fast inside, climbed on their bed and pulled the blanket over. Thorin went in, couldn’t help a smug smile at the scene.

 

 

The dark hair man climbed on the bed, slowly lied down. He waited for a while, listening to his partner’s breathing. Then, he turned his face to Thranduil’s back, carefully moved closer inch by inch until he could wrap his arms around the other man. He pressed his naked body to Thranduil’s one and smiled when he felt a light shudder from Thranduil.

 

 

“If you think you can go any further tonight with that dirty trick then you underestimate me, Thorin Oakenshield.” Thranduil said with anger still there in his voice but it’s lesser.

 

“I do not underestimate you for one second, Thranduil. I’ll never do that.” He said while kissing gently on Thranduil’s nape.

 

“Uh huh, then what do you call it when you lied to me? You don’t think I’ll find out?” Thranduil suddenly turned around, facing Thorin.

 

“I’m sorry for lying to you but you have to understand because I didn’t want you to worry.” Thorin moved his hand to caress Thranduil’s face.

 

“I am worrying still.” Thranduil said seriously, looking straight into Thorin’s eyes. “I don’t care if you ignore my advice and keep searching for that criminal, Thorin.” He stopped for a second. “I’m angry because you lie to me when you don’t have to…”

 

 

Thranduil moved his eyes from Thorin’s face and lowered it down to the man’s chest. His hand ran on the big, ugly scar near the heart. He bit his lower lip as the memory came back. Thorin was lying in his hand, covered in blood.

 

 

“I’m truly sorry, Thranduil.” Thorin grabbed Thranduil’s hand and kissed it. “I was wrong, I’m sorry. But I can’t promise I won’t do it again.” Thranduil shot him a disbelieve glare but Thorin soon continued “However, I promise to tell you everything you need to know… about Azog and stuff.”

 

 

Thorin pulled Thranduil closer. One of his hands caressed Thranduil’s neck gently while Thranduil did the same thing on Thorin’s chest. After a few second, Thorin heard a give up sigh. He then smiled and led his other hand slid into Thranduil’s pants.

 

 

“So… can I go further now?” He asked while his hand nearly touch Thranduil’s butt but was stopped suddenly by the blonde.

 

“I forgive you Thorin but don’t think you can get away without any proper punishment.” Thranduil showed a smirk on his face.

 

“Okay, dear. Punish me with whatever pleases you.” Thorin smiled back.

 

“Then…” Thranduil slowly moved his hand lower and lower until it reached Thorin’s member. His slender fingers just brushed pass it, enough to turn Thorin on and no more. Then, it moved back to Thorin’s chest and rested there, teasing Thorin’s nibbles a little bit. His other hand grabbed Thorin’s hand which is on his ass now and placed it firmly on his waist. He looked up to see a horrified Thorin and smiled innocently.

 

“There, now we can cuddle and sleep.”

 

“Cuddle?” Thorin raised his voice in horror, silently cursed himself as he felt his _little brother_ was getting harder. “Is this your definition of cuddle, Thranduil? For real?”

 

“Uh hm… got problem with that? Need more?”

 

“No… not… at all…” Thorin tried to keep calm as his lower part kept betraying him.

 

“Good, then good night, love. And do not move your hand or any part of your body.”

 

“Got it… dear… Good night… Fuck…” The last word was said with slow voice.

 

 

Thranduil smiled happily as he closed his eyes, knowing that Thorin would have a really long and hard night. Very hard!

 

 

End.


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keep you guys for too long. Here is challenge number 2. Hope you enjoy~~~

**2\. Kiss ~~(naked)~~**

Thranduil came home early and found his partner were already there, which was quite a surprise because of the nature of Thorin’s job. The man was a detective from Robbery and Homicide Division of the city Police Department. A hard and dangerous job kept him on the street nearly 24/7. Saying that Thranduil didn’t feel lonely would be a lie but he didn’t complain at all. Because if it hadn’t been for that job, he wouldn’t have met and finally marry such a handsome and gentle man.

 

That man now was looking at him with a smile brighter than the stars.

 

 

“Are you going to stand dumbstruck there because of my beauty or are you going to come here and give me a coming home kiss?”

 

 

Thranduil hid a smile while he bent down to get his shoes off then quickly ran to Thorin and gave the man a slight kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“What are you cooking?” He asked, sniffed at the steaming pot behind Thorin.

 

“Green curry. Try it.” Thorin turned around to scoop a spoonful of thick, light green liquid, blew it before giving it to Thranduil.

 

Thranduil chewed carefully, enjoyed the spicy flavor with a light sweet taste of coconut milk. Thorin waited with anticipation which made Thranduil wanted to tease him. So he just chewed and “um…um” and nodded until Thorin lost his patience and asked “So, what do you think? If it’s bad just say it.”

 

Thranduil made a disappointed face “Well, I think it lacks something.”

 

“It’s too bland? Weird.” Thorin turned around to find the salt “Cause I put lot of salt in…” then a hand suddenly placed on his neck and turned his face around.

 

“You dummy, it lacks yours.” Thranduil pressed his lips on Thorin’s.

 

 

Thranduil raised both hands to hold Thorin’s head while giving him passionate kiss. Thorin opened his mouth so Thranduil could slide his tongue in and they began to play. Thorin didn’t do much. He let the blonde savage him in any way Thranduil felt satisfied. He kissed deep and long, not leaving Thorin (and himself) time to breathe. That’s his way of kissing. It’s always hurried and longing. He kissed like this was the last time they could kiss each other, like he was afraid of letting go, of pulling away just a little bit. Thranduil treasured every second they could be together, which Thorin sometimes found unnecessary. However, he understood why the blonde did so. Thranduil had seen many people die, many sad parting moments. He had seen tear and regret because of unsaid words, of undone things, therefore, he lived for the present, did everything he could at the moment. Thorin knew and loved him for that.

 

However, sometimes he needed to slow down the pace. And Thorin could teach him that. The dark hair man grabbed Thranduil’s butt, lifted him off the ground then put him on the kitchen counter. The kiss was interrupted and that made Thranduil frowned. He stared at Thorin while the other man leaned his face forward and whispered in Thranduil’s ear.

 

 

“We have more time, dear. No need to rush.”

 

“I don’t think so. Whenever you’re at home this early, you always come back to office soon after we start doing something” He leaned forward and whispered in Thorin’s mouth. “… _intimate_.”

 

 

The dark hair man smirked before open his mouth again, welcoming another kiss from the blonde. But this time he would take the lead. He held Thranduil’s face in one hand, caressed his cheek and slowly kissed him. His kiss was not hurried but that didn’t mean it wasn’t passionate. Thorin took time to tease and play together with Thranduil. His tongue’s movement was smooth and slow, giving Thranduil and himself some gaps to refill the air in their lungs. His other hand wrapped around Thranduil’s body and massaged the blonde’s back. He wanted Thranduil to relax and enjoy the moment. He pulled away from time to time, just far enough so he could still feel the other’s breath on his skin. He looked Thranduil in the eyes. Those sapphire blue eyes mesmerized him from the very first beginning of their encounter. He saw lust and desire in them and suddenly felt hot from the lower part of his body. _Damn it_ he cursed silently. How could Thranduil turn him on with just that look? That’s the mystery Thorin would never find the answer. But he didn’t care too much because right now Thranduil was sliding his hands under his T-shirt and pulled it up. His cold, slender fingers brushed pass his rips and gave him goose bump all over. He raised his hand so Thranduil could remove the shirt. Then they returned to the kiss while in turn, Thorin’s hand began to unbutton Thranduil’s shirt.

 

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Thranduil frowned and stopped but Thorin kept him still, continued kissing him until the third rang went off and replaced by a loud knock from the door. This time around, they had to halt. Thorin growled while going to the front door.

 

 

“Who is it?” He opened it so hard that it smashed the man standing outside.

 

“Man, that’s hurt.” Dwalin scowled. “What took you so long?”

 

“I was… cooking.” Thorin sputtered when he saw a knowing and mischievous look in Dwalin’s eyes.

 

“Cooking huh, then let me try it, I haven’t tasted that delicious curry for years, Thorin.” As soon as he finished the sentence, he came, pushing Thorin away and went in.

 

“Hey…” Thorin ran after his friend.

 

“Oh, good afternoon, Thranduil.” Dwalin smirked, looking at Thranduil, who was leaning in the kitchen counter with half unbuttoned shirt and red, swollen lips.

 

“Good. Afternoon. Dwalin.” He toned down every word as to show his annoyance toward to man before going upstairs.

 

Dwalin could help laughing when Thranduil had left despite Thorin’s deadly stare at him.

 

 

“Oh, Thorin, wait until I tell this to the gang.”

 

“Tell what?” He spat back. “We were just eating curry.”

 

“Oh yes, in each other’s mouth huh?” Dwalin laughed again before going to the curry pot and scooped a spoon.

 

 

Thorin sat on the couch, remembered the sweet taste of Thranduil and licked his lips unconsciously.

 

 

 End.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I finish the third one this fast. This is also my first time writing explicit scene in English so please forgive me for any mistake. Any comment are very much welcomed! 
> 
> I first wrote a more active Thorin but then I like Thranduil to take the lead so... maybe in the next challenges Thorin will have his turn.

**3\. First time**

If someone ever found out about this secret affair and yelled at him “Are you mad?” Thorin probably wouldn’t disagree at all. He, himself didn’t understand why he did it too. A moment of letting his desire, the primal need took control over him. Thorin, perhaps, would feel regret later, but right now the only thing he wanted to feel was the smooth skin and sweet lips of the Elven King.

 

The Young Prince led the King to his bed while giving him feverish kisses. He pushed the Elf down, climbed on top and quickly took off his shirt. Thranduil watched with admiration the broad shoulder and the strong, hairy chest of the Dwarf. He licked his lower lip unconsciously. The King tempted to touch that flesh but his hands were pinned down to the bed by Thorin’s big hands as the dwarf began evading his body. He started with the neck. Licking and sucking deep enough to leave red marks. This would be big problem as Thranduil didn’t have any high collar robe to cover the marks tomorrow. But right now he could not care about it because his body and mind were occupied by Thorin. The Dwarf was doing magic trick on him. For thousands of years, Thranduil had never felt like what he was feeling now. His whole body was itching with want, too sensitive to every touch of the Prince. He trembled like this was his first time. Well, not actually first but it’s indeed his first time ever with a dwarf. Something even in his craziest moment, he would never think of.

 

Thorin slid his hand under the half unbuttoned robe of Thranduil and squeezed the Elf’s nibble just enough to earn a pleasure moan from him. Thorin smirked then he lowered his head and carefully moved the tip of his tongue around the pointed part of Thranduil’s nipple. This was such a torture which the Elf couldn’t bare long.

 

Two minutes and he had to grab Thorin’s head, “Use your mouth.” He commanded and Thorin obeyed. He wrapped his warm mouth around the hardened nibble and sucked. Thranduil turned his head to the other side, pursed his lips as to not letting any sound escape. Oh Valar help him! Thorin’s tongue was a gift and a curse. Such small part of the body but so strong and skillful.

 

Thranduil felt his tight pants were too tight now. Almost unbearable. And as Thorin pressed his body against him, Thranduil realized the Dwarf was as hard as him too, if not harder. He raised his hands to reach the Dwarf’s pants but they were caught by Thorin. The Prince was on his abdomen now with his hands held firmly at the Elf’s waist while he scattered kisses all over the Elf’s body.

 

“Don’t move unless I tell you to.” He commanded with husky voice. His hand touched the Elf’s pant and about to pull it down then all of a sudden Thranduil wrapped his thighs around tightly Thorin’s waist and changed their position in a quick, clean turn. Thorin was now lying on his back, frowned and annoyed.

 

“I don’t think so, my Prince.” Thranduil kneeled above Thorin, looked down at him and gave a mischievous grin.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Thorin quirked a brow.

 

“I’m going to give you pleasure that no one has ever given you before…” Thranduil slowly took off his pants and dropped it on the ground. “… or after.” He moved so as his ass was right above the big bulge in Thorin’s pants. Then, he began to rub on that part.

 

Thranduil pushed up and Thorin cursed out loud of the sudden wave of pleasure. He jerked up when the slender fingers of the Elf touched the bulge, intentionally brushed over again and again, teasing his trapped member. Thorin clenched his teeth, hands tightened the bed sheet. He moved a little away from the touch then looked up and saw a mysterious look in Thranduil blue eyes. The moment was still. Thorin felt like he was drown in the ocean. He couldn’t breathe in front of such beauty. The Elven King kneeled on top of him, naked. His pale skin, long and lean muscles. His long, blonde hair was falling over his shoulder as he lowered his head down. Thorin pushed up his arms to have a better view but before he could see it, he felt Thranduil’s mouth on his (still in the pants) member. He closed his eyes, dropped himself on the bed again and called Mahal.

 

Thorin had done sex many times; with both females and males but this was his first time with an elf. An old, wise and wicked Elf Lord in particular. Therefore, he couldn’t prepare himself for anything. He didn’t know what the King would do next, only that it would be extremely pleasurable that pushed him off the cliff for sure.

 

 

Thranduil licked and sucked, repeating the two moves again and again without moving his fingers to release Thorin’s member from the wet, tight material. Thorin’s breath became heavy. His lower part was in so much pain. The kind of pain he could not bare, “Take it… Hahh… out…” he said between breaths.

 

“You must beg for it, my Prince.” Thranduil lift his face, looked at Thorin with a bright grin.

 

 

Thorin didn’t comply so Thranduil continued with his torture. He used hands now, grabbing at the base of Thorin’s member. He squeezed it so hard that Thorin arched his back. The King didn’t wait for Thorin to get used with it, he opened his mouth again and soon Thorin felt Thranduil’s teeth sinking loosely on his member. It sent small wave of sensation along Thorin’s body. And Thranduil didn’t wait long before he heard the dwarf’s trembling voice.

 

 

“Take… take it… out… please…”

 

“As you wish.” Thranduil obeyed and took the dwarf’s pants off. It joined the bunch of their clothes on the ground. But now, in turn, Thranduil was… quite shocked with what was revealed in front of him.

 

 

The Elf had expected the Young Prince was _well-endowed_ since he was from the Royal Blood. But he didn’t expect it to be _that_ well-endowed.

 

Thranduil breathed in hard and deep. He had stopped long enough for Thorin to realize. The dwarf looked down and broke to a grin.

 

 

“Well, what make you stop, Oh Elven King? Is this way too far your… _ability_?”

 

“It is totally in my ability, my Prince.”

 

 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Thranduil put two fingers in his mouth, wet them thoroughly and moved them to his entrance then pushed in, one by one. His head fell backward as he left out a moan. Unspeakable was the right word to describe Thorin’s state right now. In his wildest dream, Thorin would never think he could one day watch the Elf fingering himself. He couldn’t close his eyes and he would not. Thorin looked at the in and out fingers and couldn’t wait to replace them with himself. It would be unimaginable to be inside the Elf he thought. And what happened next once again proved that Thorin was still very young in the game of pleasure.

 

Thranduil removed his fingers when he felt he was ready for a bigger, much bigger thing. He took Thorin’s already hard cock and positioned himself on top of it then lowered down. A few centimeters went in and Thranduil had to stop. His mind was wondering whether he had overestimated himself. Two fingers were definitely not enough, but he continued anyway. He placed his hands on the dwarf’s torso and slowly pressed down. His brows nearly touched each other as he went down further and further. He was in so much pain and Thorin was no better. For the first time in his life, Thorin felt that he could actually die on bed. His cock was squeezed unmercifully inside the tight, warm hole. For a second, he thought could it be Thrandui’s plan to emasculate him this way?

 

Both of them left out a painful moan when Thorin went the whole way into Thranduil. The Elf stayed still, trembling all over. Thorin got his breath back after a couple of minutes. He looked at Thranduil, who was trying to relax his muscle.

 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

 

“I’m… fine…” Thranduil whispered.

 

 

Thranduil breathed in and lifted his head. Thorin saw sweat on both of the Elf’s temples. He was about to say something then Thranduil moved. Up and down. With each time, the muscles were more relax so the movement was smoother and both of them began to feel pleasure. Thranduil added muffed sound every time he let Thorin’s halfway out and pressed down deep again. His eyes were closed during the process while Thorin’s eyes were open to observe every image, to carve them deep in his head.

 

Thranduil was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so strong yet so fragile. Thorin would not exchange anything for this beauty creature. He was a gem, a rare one that Thorin would forever keep for himself and himself only. From now on, no one could touch his Elf. No one but him could make Thranduil in so much pain yet so much pleasure like right now. No one could experience the pleasantness of hearing the Elf calling their name in ecstasy. No one but him.

 

 

 End.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I couldn't find time to edit it this week till now. Too many work :((

**4\. Masturbation**

As the clock reached 6PM, everyone in the office grabbed their coat, turned off the light or the computer and headed home or went out for a drink as it was weekend night.

 

In the meeting room of the Robbery & Homicide, there’s applause as the team just closed a difficult 3-month case. Thorin said thank you to everyone and end the meeting.

 

 

“We’re going to The Quest Pub. Are you coming with us, boss?” Bofur asked as he stood at the door.

 

“You guys go first. I have to make a call.” Thorin replied.

 

“Don’t make it too long, lad.” Dwalin said with a smirk as he left the room. Thorin could only shake his head, helpless with his friend’s wicked mind.

 

 

The man pulled out his phone before standing up and turned to face the glass window. He slid down the contact list to find the number he wanted to call. Then suddenly a smile appeared on his face, followed by a chuckle as he looked at the contact named “Your sexy partner”. He reminded himself to tell Thranduil to stop changing his name in Thorin’s phone every week without his permission, though he liked all the name the blonde had used. He pressed “Call” then wait.

 

 

Two second till the other side picked up and Thorin immediately heard a quite annoyed voice “Don’t tell me you and your company go for a drink tonight.”

 

“We just solve a difficult case, Thranduil. I have to go.” Thorin explained.

 

“Don’t make it like you don’t want to go.” Thorin could imagine a sullen face of his lover and could not help a soft smile.

 

“I promise to go home early.” Thorin leaned on the wooden table.

 

“I can’t wait that long.” Thranduil said firmly.

 

Thorin left out a silent sigh “Thranduil…”

 

“Hahhh…” a moan sound came from the other side startled Thorin.

 

“What are you doing, Thranduil?”

 

“Can you guess?” Thranduil answered with a long soft moan.

 

“I don’t think my mind can catch up with your wicked mind, dear.” As he said, he tried to stop every image of Thranduil in inviting position. But it was useless. Those images kept flowing through his head as the blonde began to breathe hard and added “Ugg…” sound from time to time.

 

“Thranduil, I’m in the office now, you know right?” Thorin tried to control the wave of desire in him.

 

“So?” Thranduil raised his voice. “I’m not doing anything that is inappropriate to you, my love.” He stopped to moan a little “Am I?” He ended with a mischievous voice.

 

“You really can’t wait for me to get home, huh.” Thorin said as he looked out of the meeting room and saw his team members were leaving the office. Dwalin pointed to his watch and shook his head which Thorin nodded back. He turned around, facing the glass window again as Thranduil spoke.

 

“Yes, I can’t… Ahhh… Thorin…”

 

 

The image of Thranduil doing nasty sexy thing in their bedroom was getting clearer and clearer in Thorin’s head. He suddenly felt the room was too hot. He cursed silently. There were people left in the office and there’s just a translucence glass separating the meeting room to the rest of the office. Thorin could not sit here and get horny but he could not turn off the phone either. It would be disaster to cut Thranduil on his phone. Besides, a part of Thorin wanted to continue. He could only blame his demanding lover.

 

 

“Thranduil…” He called the blonde in husky voice.

 

“Yes?” Thranduil answered softly.

 

“I’m quite stress now.” As he said he changed the position of his chair so that it was placed behind the wooden desk. He had a cover now. A small part in him felt excited for what he was about to do.

 

“Then sit down and let me relax you.” Thranduil answered with emphasize on the word “relax”.

 

 

Thorin eased himself on the chair, his back leaned backward.

 

 

“Oh.” He heard a surprise sound from the other side. “Your muscle… they are so tensed.”

 

 

Thorin gave a shudder as he imagined Thranduil unbuttoned his shirt from behind and slid his slender, naughty fingers in. He closed his eyes unconsciously and felt Thranduil’s hand mapping his chest, teasing his nibble a little bit. Then they suddenly went straight down and Thorin gave a gasp.

 

 

“Relax, dear.” Thranduil said.

 

“I am…” Thorin replied. The phone was pressed tightly to his ear.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Thorin could see his lover kneeled down in front of him. Those attractive blue eyes looking through him and gave him goose bump all over.

 

“Pleasure me.” He commanded.

 

“Which do you prefer? My hands.” Thorin trembled as if Thranduil was running two of his fingers on Thorin’s chest. “Or my mouth?” The man could hear a soft smile from the other side.

 

“Use your dirty mouth, dear.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

 

Thorin unzip his pants when he heard a sound resembled the kissing and sucking sound. How could Thranduil make that sound? Thorin was extremely curious but that wasn’t important now.

 

 

“It looked like your little brother really misses me, huh? So eager to meet my sweet lips.” Thranduil said. Thorin looked down and cursed. How could Thranduil know exactly the condition of his member? There’s small bulge now in his underwear. He slid his hand in, feeling Thranduil’s hand touching his hard member and pulled it out.

 

“Don’t reach climax too soon.” Thranduil said.

 

“I won’t.”

 

 

Thorin closed his eyes and began to move his hand while imagining Thranduil’s tongue on it. Oh that skillful tongue. Touching, testing and licking around the dripping head of his. The blonde man scattered small kiss on that small amount of Thorin’s flesh before sucking along the length. Thorin leaned his head backward. His other hand was grabbing tightly the arm of the chair as he imagined Thranduil was wrapping his warm mouth around him then releasing it. He gave a few tugs as if Thranduil was moving his mouth the suck at the base of his cock.

 

 

“Mhmm… Thorin… How magnificent your balls are.”

 

 

As soon as he heard that comment, his hand tightened at the balls, which then made him jerked up and cursed out loud “Fuck”.

 

After that was just an endless string of moaning, groaning, growling and heavy breathing from the dark hair man. His hand moved faster and faster, didn’t forget to give some tugs at the base from time to time as Thranduil usually did to him. His eyes were closed the whole time. His head filled with the image of Thranduil’s red, charming face. The way Thranduil lifted his eyes to look at Thorin while the man’s member was still in his mouth. That was an unforgettable scene.

 

He felt pre-cum on his hand and moved faster. He was near the climax and just needed one more thing to reach there. And as he thought of it, he moved his hand in an amazing speed. His body rose on the chair. He could hear his heart beat filled the room. The phone was pressed so tight that his ear felt painful now.

 

 

“Give it to me, Thorin.” Thranduil said with low, soft voice.

 

“Fuck…” Thorin gave a few more moves before coming all over his hand. He dropped his body on the chair and waited for it to pass. He licked his lips, looked at his cock, feeling satisfied when imaging Thranduil’s face got dirty by his cum. Nothing is sexier than that.

 

 

After a few minutes, his breath returned to normal. His member was soft again in his hand. He looked around to find something to clean to white liquid on the table. As the desire was down, his conscious mind came back. He now realized what he had done and the consequence of his doing. An officer “ _pleasing_ ” himself in the middle of the office, not his own office, but the shared office was never a good thing. He shook his head, blaming himself for letting feeling took control over the mind. But to tell the truth, Thorin was not that disappointed at all, but on the contrary, he felt very satisfied. A little risk never kills you but brought to you pleasure beyond imagination was what Thranduil had taught him.

 

 

Thorin smirked before speaking again “Look what you got me into, Thranduil. Poor the table.”

 

“Can’t wait to make love with you on that lucky table, dear.”

 

“That would be inappropriate. I would be fired because of that.” Thorin grinned with the idea while cleaning himself. “But I wouldn’t mind at, actually.” He added.

 

“What inappropriate and you wouldn’t mind, boss?”

 

 

Thorin jerked up in surprise and saw a grinning Dwalin standing by the door. Thranduil hung up the phone after saying “Good luck!”

 

 

“You know we have camera in every room, right? After the scandal last year.” Dwalin said to which Thorin opened his eyes in horror and could only say one word “Fuck!”

 

 

 

End.


	5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've had too many jobs recently. There's another chapter which will be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Again, please forgive for any mistakes and enjoy.

**05\. Blowjob**

 

Two men crashed themselves to the elevator’s door. They couldn’t even wait till they got inside to start “eating” each other mouth. It couldn’t help though. The sexual tension had been there from the first day they met, which was two months ago. There had been denying and there had been controlling until both of them decided to let lust consumed them. In fact, it was just Thorin. Thranduil had already given in to it long before and he showed it. He continuously gave signs to the man, however, as Thorin didn’t give anything back, he felt hopeless. But as the moment he was about to give up Thorin suddenly confessed.

 

The man now was pressing him to the wall of the elevator. His strong hands pinned his hands on either side. His kiss was hard, hurried and quite inexperienced. Thranduil smiled in the kiss for that realization, feeling pleased with the idea that he was Thorin’s first man ever. His distraction was caught and Thorin growled at the back of his throat. He pulled away.

 

 

“You’re only allowed to think of me. Got it?” He said in husky voice which Thranduil returned with mesmerized look in his eyes.

 

“You have to earn my attention, sir.” He put his arms around Thorin’s neck. The other man growled again before he kneeling down to took off Thranduil’s pants. His hands were shaking lightly because of the unfamiliar work. He cursed silently as he knew the damn blonde was smirking at him. Thranduil touched Thorin’s face and lifted it.

 

“Do you need demonstration?”

 

Thorin frowned then spat back “Hold your ground because I’ll flow you up, you fucking arrogant.”

 

 

Thranduil smiled in return.

 

The pants went down and the side of the tight underwear with a bulge startled Thorin a little bit. He wasn’t used to the scene. He had had sex before but never with a man. Though he knew the basic, he still didn’t know where to start. And whenever Thorin Oakenshield was worry, he did thing hastily and awkwardly.

 

He grabbed the blonde’s nice ass, pressed it towards him and sucked the bulge. Little that he knew the clumsy act ignited the flame in Thranduil. He gasped and arched his back then pressed himself closer to Thorin. It was warm and he was too sensitive to every touch from the man, though this wasn’t his first time. Once he wondered why this man could make him felt like everything was his first. But the though soon gone as a couple of minutes passed and Thorin didn’t do anything else besides sucking and kissing his trapped cock.

 

The man clearly struggled with the task down there. Poor him! But how cute was that! Thranduil thought he needed to do something or else they wouldn’t go any further tonight. But Thorin has high ego and surely Thranduil didn’t want to push his luck too far. So he touched Thorin’s head, gently stroked it to make the man look at him.

 

 

“Thorin, please… Let me…” He said with pleading voice and half-shut eyes. The two things always got him what he wanted. This time was no different.

 

Thorin nodded then stood up to take Thranduil’s position while Thranduil kneeled down. He pulled down the pants quickly with no mistake or hesitation which made Thorin was quite unpleasant. Though he knew that he wasn’t Thranduil’s first man, the idea of Thranduil touching someone besides him made Thorin enraged. But before he drowned himself in that poisonous thought, he was pulled back to reality as Thranduil’s hand touched his cock.

 

The blonde gave it a few long, slow strokes before licking at the head. He teased it with his naughty tongue. He opened his mouth and let an inch of Thorin’s in then pulled out immediately. Thorin growled and Thranduil just smiled. He replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking the length of Thorin in slow motion. Thorin whispered curses in the air. He seemed to miss Thranduil’s mouth and the blonde was just the same. Thorin didn’t know Thranduil had to control himself from tasting that big, delicious cock again. He wanted Thorin to beg for it. And to his pleasure surprise, Thorin did it after minutes of waiting.

 

 

“Use your mouth, Thranduil.”

 

 

Thranduil waited no more. He leaned in and took Thorin’s cook into his mouth. As it went in, Thorin cursed out loud and gripped at Thranduil’s hair. The blonde adjusted to the right angle then began to move. Thorin tasted like tea and cigarette in his mouth, bitter but not so unpleasant. He speed up and Thorin unconsciously pushed himself towards further. Thranduil suddenly moved back and looked up to see a surprise and displeased Thorin.

 

 

“You really desire me, don’t you?”

 

“Can’t help it.” He said between breaths.

 

“Be easy. Pleasure takes time you know.”

 

 

Thranduil smiled and gave Thorin one last glance before returning to his job. He swallowed it again, this time around deeper so he could feel it at the back of his throat. He moved backward a little before pushing in. Thorin gently clutched at Thranduil’s hair, trying so hard not to hurt the man as wave after wave of emotion coming from the south. He looked down and found a site to behold. From this angle he could only see Thranduil’s nose, his long eyelashes and his cock moving in and out that beautiful, skillful mouth. Thranduil was so beautiful even when you didn’t look straight at him.

 

He moved faster and Thorin couldn’t stand the wet warm. It was so wonderful and Thorin couldn’t think of the feeling when he was inside Thranduil. He could die for that.

 

As the thought passed, he came back to the burning hot elevator with the sound of his gasp and the sucking sound produced by the man who was so focus on the job of pushing him to the edge of ecstasy. He closed his eyes, threw back his head and welcomed the moment. Then, the elevator door opened and Bilbo was standing there with his nephew, Frodo. Both of them opened their eyes and mouth in shock. Thranduil gave Thorin a last suck and he spilled second after Thranduil pulled away. All of this happened in just five second.

 

 

“Oh My Heaven! Jesus Christ, Thorin… Cover your eyes Frodo.” The man said, quickly covered his nephew innocence eyes. “What the fuck are you doing? Seriously? In the elevator?”

 

“Could you please close the fucking door, Bilbo? Gosh!!!”

 

“At least get the fucking…”

 

 

Thranduil pushed the close button before Bilbo could finish his sentence. He turned to stare at the dumbfounded man.

 

 

“I thought you pushed the standby button.” He asked.

 

“There’s no damn standby button, gosh.” Thorin cursed, pulled up his pants. “And how the fuck could I remember that? You were…”

 

“Oh so it is my fault then to let you kiss me and seduce me into this elevator and get me on your knee…”

 

“Seduce you?” Thorin opened his eyes. “Who seduce who here?”

 

 

The two of them kept arguing until Dwalin had to go there and pull both of them out before giving them a lesson of not-to-do things at public places.

 

 

 

End.


	6. Clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, fluffy chapter between the hot and sexy ones. :"> Hope you guys like this one too.

**06\. Clothed getting off**

 

Thorin often came home late. Though he already tired and drawn at the moment he stepped inside his house, he always smiled to his partner and gave him a kiss. Deep or light depended on the level of tiredness. Today it was light.

 

He kissed Thranduil and went straight to their bedroom. They have a commitment to share everything that clouded their mind with the other so that they could solve the problem together. No hiding. No lie. But today, Thorin didn’t know when to start or even should he tell Thranduil about this.

 

The dark hair man stood in the cloth room, starring at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder soon followed with Thranduil’s worried voice.

 

 

“What bothers you, Thorin?”

 

 

He didn’t answer. His mind still argued whether he should tell Thranduil or not. Thorin knew he should as the matter related to Thranduil in certain way but what good in telling him? It only brought sadness to him. So he decided to deal with this on his own. He might tell Thranduil when it was over.

 

 

He smiled back “Nothing important dear. I’m just tired. I have a difficult case.”

 

“Uh huh.” Thranduil nodded. “Then, take a bath and have dinner. After that I’ll help easing your stress.” Thranduil said soothingly to Thorin’s ear.

 

“Why don’t we cut down to the part of you easing my stress?” He turned around, wrapped one of his arm around Thranduil’s ass. The other hand touched the blonde’s chin and pulled him closer.

 

 

They kissed gently then Thranduil moved back a little. His eyes locked with Thorin’s dark ones with a hint of pleasing.

 

 

“Cut down as you say then.”

 

 

Thorin returned with a smile when Thranduil moved his hands to Thorin’s tie and loosened it. He slid his hands into Thorin’s vest in a slow motion, imitating the message technician. His fingers pressed firmly on Thorin’s tired muscles and the act earned a pleasurable sigh from the other. The vest fell to the floor. He moved to the buttons on Thorin’s shirt, opened it slowly while scattering feather kisses on Thorin’s hairy chest. He felt the man’s heart beating fast on his lips.

 

 

“Easy, dear. You’re home. Safe and sound.” He said when he placed his hand on Thorin’s left chest.

 

“My heart is beating fast for you, Thranduil.” He smirked.

 

“It’s good to hear so, but I don’t want you to have heart attack when we’re doing this.”

 

 

Thranduil ran his fingers from the man’s chest to his shoulder. He stopped at the holster then untied it. Soon the shirt joined the vest and the holster, making a punch of clothes under Thorin’s feet. Thranduil glanced at his right and found Thorin’s lips were waiting for him. They kissed intimately. Their tongues engaged in a swirling, slow dance. Thranduil moved his hand down to touch the belt. A few seconds and Thorin heard a “click” sound and he knew the belt was gone.

 

Thorin pulled apart to look at his partner. Thranduil was wearing a simple white shirt with a pairs of blue jean and a checked, wine-red apron on top. Suddenly, a mischievous idea came across Thorin’s head. He would love to see Thranduil naked with only this apron, lying on their bed.

 

 

And as if Thranduil could read his mind, he sniggered “I know what your wicked mind is thinking, Thorin. Your turn.”

 

 

Thorin leaned forward to kiss Thranduil’s neck, sucked at the skin there and the smell of fresh tea eased his mind. He nuzzled in the blonde’s neck, making the other shiver lightly. His hand slid under the apron to unbutton Thranduil’s shirt and jean. The shirt fell down. Then he lifted Thranduil up and carried the man to their bed. He put his partner down gently. As Thranduil was moving back ward to the head of the bed, Thorin pulled his jean out.

 

Thranduil now was naked with only the red apron covered his front, smirking attractively at Thorin. And the dark hair man was right. The scene was spectacular. It immediately stirred him up. Thranduil’s long, slender leg was pressing on Thorin’s lower part provokingly. Thorin leaned in to capture the blonde’s lips while his hand was brushing up and down the others leg teasingly.

 

 

“Where do you get this idea, Thorin?” Thranduil broke out to ask.

 

“I guess being forced by you to watch TV series about house-wife and house-maid is finally paid off.” He smiled.

 

“So you were forced?” Thranduil made a face but his eyes were gleaming joyfully.

 

“Yes. But I thank you for that now.” Thorin leaned in to kiss Thranduil again with more passion before they got to the main part of making love, which didn’t end until late that night.

 

 

 End.


	7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with some funny, fluffy moments of our beloved Thorinduil. Please enjoy and every comment are very welcomed. :"D
> 
> Special thank to wolfboyremus (on Tumblr) who helped me with the job of Thranduil.

**07\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)**

 

Thorin just came back to his home when Dwalin called him. The detective gave a weary sigh of the news his colleague just told. Few minutes after he left the Greenwood’s house then the accident happened. The person under their protection was attacked under their nose. And now he had to return to the house, something he half-heartedly did. Why? Because he wasn’t fond of meeting the owner of said house, who was happened to be the witness of his current case, who not only him but the entire team found to be the pain in the ass. Thranduil Greenwood.

 

The Greenwood family was one of the most influenceable families in this city. Their business covered the medical and education field. They were in the director boards of most of the hospitals and owned the biggest university in town, as well as many public facilities. They contributed to the society through many charity works. In short, you could say they were the city’s owner. Therefore, when Thorin caught Mr. Greenwood for the crime of stealing an antique art, they were under great pressure. The City Hall warned them. The Press could not stop reporting every details of the case. They even called this the “biggest scandal of the year”. And when it turned out that Mr. Greenwood was in fact a victim, it all crashed down on Thorin and the team. They had to publicly apology to the man and promise to try their best to protect him till the case was solved. To tell the truth, Thorin didn’t mind the first part. The second part he would happily replace with “kill that fucking arrogant and hide the body forever”. Because of the mistake, Thranduil Greenwood found himself in an advantage point. He freely bothered the team and drove them crazy. Instead of staying at home like a good boy, he went partying. And when he didn’t, he was very creative in making ways to use Thorin and his team for his entertainment. So there was no surprise he earned a code name “Mr. Sassy” from the team.

 

Thorin entered the Greenwood’s private property. He stopped his car at the front yard, by the fountain and went inside. He nodded with some officers walking pass and soon he was in the luxurious living room. His colleague also his best friend, Dwalin, was sitting on the chair near the window with a bag of ice pressed on his cheek. He has a few scratch and blood stain on his face and hands.

 

 

“Alright, mate?” Thorin asked, walking toward the man.

 

“Nothing, lad.” Dwalin replied, still pressed the ice to his bruised cheek.

 

“How’s Sassy?”

 

“Safe and sound. But he will behave from now on, I guess. The event has shaken him.” Dwalin sniggered.

 

 

Thorin smirked then turned to find the owner of this house.

 

Thranduil Greenwood, despite being the most annoying and hard to deal with person, was the most attractive man Thorin had ever seen. Long blonde hair loosely tied behind his back, sapphire blue eyes, white smooth skin and tall, slender body. If you didn’t know him, you would probably think he was a super model or so. The man’s real profession surprised everyone the first time they heard it. Thranduil was a part-time professor in the History Faculty of the Arda University and a full-time antique collector. He also studied about language and has had some great contributions to the field.

 

 

“Alright, blondie?” Thorin asked with obvious satisfaction in his voice.

 

“Not die yet, old man.” Thranduil frowned, spat back immediately.

 

“This place is no longer safe, you know.” Thorin turned to his serious voice. “So we have to move you. Can you think of anywhere else?”

 

 

Thranduil frowned with the idea.

 

 

“A hotel or some villa. I bet your family has plenty of them.” Dwalin suggested and received very quick answer from the blonde.

 

“I don’t like hotel.” Thranduil said firmly.

 

“Hey, blondie you have to understand…” Dwalin tried to argue with Thranduil but was stopped by the man himself.

 

“I say, I. Don’t. Like. Hotel. And call me blondie again; you can kiss your career goodbye.” He said with anger which made Thorin and Dwalin gave up.

 

“Alright, no hotel. But where can we move you to?” Thorin scratched his chin, thinking deeply when Dwalin suddenly had an idea.

 

“How about your house, Thorin?”

 

“What?” Both Thorin and Thranduil yelled at Dwalin at once with their eyes wide opened.

 

“Well, that’s the best solution. Your house is smaller than this house, which make the watching job much easier. And I don’t think they dare to attack an officer’s house.” Dwalin reasoned to which Thorin and Thranduil had to agree.

 

 

So, an hour later they went back to Thorin’s house. They leaf Thranduil with his five cases of luggage and five officers then went to their office to further investigate the case. It was not until 6 in the afternoon when Thorin came home with some fast food for the team.

 

 

“How’s thing at the lab, boss?” One man asked.

 

“Nothing clear now but Dwalin will interrogate our assassin tomorrow. Hope he will spit out something valuable.” Thorin answered and received nod from his team. “How’s Sassy?”

 

“He has been trying to increase your water bill this month, boss. Been in your bathroom for more than an hour.” Another man said with a smirk.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve just checked him minutes ago. Still cursing in some strange language.” The man gave a soft laugh.

 

“Yeah, as expected of our blonde.” Thorin said then he went upstairs to his room.

 

 

He opened the door and then stood dumbstruck because of what was in front of his eyes. Thranduil Greenwood was refreshed from the bath, standing in the middle of his bedroom without any clothes. His wet, blonde hair fell behind his back. There were drops of water on his flawless skin. And when Thorin’s eyes went south and finally saw the round cheeks of the man’s ass, his heart started beating faster. Then a yelling sound woke him from his mesmerizing state.

 

 

“Pervert!!!” Thranduil screamed at him like he was some maiden found out she was watched while bathing.

 

Then came the sound from the team downstairs. “What happen, boss?”

 

 

Thorin immediately shut down the door and turned to see his team looking at him with curiosity.

 

 

“We heard ‘pervert’. What happen?” They asked and Thorin was still strapped in the unexpected event that he could not find a word.

 

“You’re pervert, Thorin Oakenshield. Shame on you.” Thranduil screamed loudly.

 

“I must be the one who say that. Could you please cover that before going out of the bathroom?” Thorin shouted back, didn’t even notice his team changed from curious to shock and excited.

 

“I was in your fucking house. How the fuck could I know where you put the towel?”

 

“You can ask, you know. You have mouth for that.”

 

“Well, you have hand to knock. That what the hands are for.”

 

“Boss… I think you two should settle the thing privately or else this would be on first page tomorrow.” One team member said. He couldn’t help a mischievous smile on his face. The rest was giggling.

 

 

Thorin’s face turned red as he pressed himself against the door. The poor man shook his head, regretting everything he had just said while his head couldn’t get the naked image of Thranduil out.

 

 

End.


	8. Skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update :D As I've said from the beginning, this series might includes RichLee, so here they are. For anyone who doesn't ship this sweet couple, please skip this chap and wait for the next one (which I hope would be posted next week). For those who ship, enjoy yourself. :">

**8\. Skype sex**

 

The British actor had never been fond of distance love and to be honest, who would? It was hard to show someone that you loved them and loved them still when you were miles or even half around the Earth away from them. Out of sight, out of mind they always said. Moreover, lack of actual contact could damage your relationship, especially when your lover was one of the hottest and cutest men in the world. Therefore, Richard was afraid that one day phone call and Skype chat would not be enough to nurture the love between him and the American actor. That fear gripped his heart every time they missed a call. But soon he heard the shy voice of the American, that fear was gone.

 

 

“Hi, how are you doing?” Lee always began with that and his shy grin.

 

“I’m fine. Busy but fine.” Richard answered, couldn’t help a smile at the sight of his lover. “And you? You look sleepy.”

 

“Do I?” Lee raised his voice, asking. “Maybe because it lacks your arms here.” Lee pursed his lips. Richard smiled back, his heart felt warm at the sweet confession.

 

“We’re even then. Can’t sleep tight without your smell around.”

 

“It’s only smell that you missed?” Lee asked with a hint of fake disappointment which made Richard smiled again. If they kept doing that for the rest of the date, he probably would not be able to open his mouth tomorrow because of tired muscles. But Lee was too adorable to resist.

 

“No.” The Brit answered. “There’s more. Your lips.”

 

“Uhmm… I missed your hurried kiss, Richie.” Lee lowered his head, looking at the keyboard.

 

 

Richard’s mouth curved a little to a sad smile. He looked at the clock on the laptop accidentally and remembered he was 5 time zones away from the man. The thought weighted his heart. It had been months since the last time they saw each other. He missed the man so much that he would pay any price in order to be able to reach his arms and touch Lee regardless the laptop screen. He wanted to feel Lee’s high cheek bones in his palms, caressing them, pulling and poking them to make the other laughed. He missed the sound of Lee’s laugh too. It was so joyful and relaxing.

 

 

“Hey.” Lee’s soft voice pulled him back to reality. “Say something.”

 

Richard leaned his back against the sofa, waited for a moment then asked “The mark from last time. Are they still on you?”

 

The question first caught Lee by surprise but soon he turned to more wicked personality. “I think it is faded.” Lee pulled the round collar of his loose T-shirt to reveal his smooth, white collarbone.

 

 

“How are other parts? Let me see.” As soon as Richard’s request left his mouth. Lee changed his position from sitting on the chair to standing a foot away from his laptop, far enough for Richard to have a better view of him slowly pulling up the T-shirt. Richard left out a small gasp, unable to lie idly on his sofa while Lee was touching himself. His eyes followed Lee’s fingers to the hard nibbles, lower to the strong abdomen and he growled silently as Lee stopped at his waist.

 

 

“I think they are all faded, sweet. You need to mark me harder next time.” Lee implied on the word “ _mark_ ” intentionally and Richard gave him a smirk.

 

“Yes, I will.” Then he noticed something. “What you have down there, dear?”

 

“Oh you mean this?” Lee pointed to the small piece of some red material tied to his lower waist. “New underwear.” He then smiled half sheepishly, half cheekily.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Richard asked and soon Lee grabbed at his pants, engaged himself in a sexy dance. He waved and twisted his hip and slowly turned around so that his back was facing the laptop now. He continued his dancing moves that resemblance one of a belly dancer till his pants dropped on the floor. Richard swallowed at the sight of two well-rounded, firm cheeks pointed toward him.

 

Lee quickly returned to his sitting position. “Like it?”

 

“Ye… yeah… a lot…” Richard sputtered, feeling his body burned with desire. He reached down to touch the part between his legs and gave it a few tugs. “But you know what?”

 

“What?” Lee blinked innocently.

 

“I like it better if you remove it.” Richard said softly while his hand still moved on his lower part.

 

 

Lee couldn’t help a soft laugh. Though his cheeks and ears were colored in red, the American didn’t actually feel shy but rather excited with what he was about to do. He lifted the laptop, walked to the bed and placed it at the end of the bed then he crawled to the head, not forget to slightly wave his ass.

 

 

“Do it backward.” Richard said. His hand now was inside his pants, grabbed tightly around his cock.

 

“You’re so pervert, Richie.” Lee turned his head to the laptop, smiling cheekily.

 

“Thank you for you compliment.”

 

 

Lee adjusted the laptop so that Richard could have a perfect view of him lying face-down and butt-up on bed. He pulled the underwear down and stretched his cheeks with hands to reveal the tight, red hole twitching with need. Richard cursed silently. His hand moved faster, making his laptop shook. Lee smirked at the shaking image from the Brit’s side. He knew what effect his every moves made to the man and he loved to test his lover’s endurance. So he reached for the lube under the pillow, coated his fingers and moved them to the hole.

 

 

“Richie, don’t come before me.” He asked in entrancing voice.

 

“I’ll try, dear…” Richard breathed hard, looked at Lee with half-closed eyes.

 

“That’s an order.” Lee gave an evil smirk as he pushed one finger in then drew out immediately. The act earned a growl from the Brit.

 

“Then you aren’t allowed to touch your front.” Richard fought back. “And no toy, too.” He added to which Lee was quite shocked.

 

“So wicked, my love.” Lee commented. “But may I change position? I want to see you and that big thing you are working with. You know, for better feeling… that you are deep inside me.” He lengthened the last part intentionally, making it more attractive.

 

“Change quickly.” Richard replied. He too lifted the laptop from his body, put it on the table nearby and sat up with his back leaning against the back of the sofa. He pulled his cock out and looked up to see Lee has changed to the same position as his, but with his legs bent and stretched wide to reveal the hole.

 

“Oh, look at that.” Lee suddenly said with affection in his eyes. “Look at your brother so eager to thrust inside me.” The American said while pushing one finger in the whole way. He left out a moan, arched his back a little.

 

 

Richard licked his lips, kept repeating inside his head to not come too soon as he watched Lee put the second finger in and began to stretch them. The Brit hissed, looked at the muscles tightened around two fingers. How he wished to replace them with his own! He forced his eyes to open while he mind floated back to the memory of the warm and wet passage wrapped around his cock. He reminded of how Lee twisted his waist from time to time, giving friction all over his lower part. Richard unconsciously pushed up as his mind got to the part when he speeded up and making Lee screamed his name. The other man was doing the same thing now. His fingers were busy invading the hole while his other hand tightened the bed sheet, tried so hard not to touch the harden cock. Lee continuously moaned and whispered his lover’s name softly.

 

 

“Richie…hah…”

 

“Yes, I’m here… Fucking you hard and deep, dear.” Richard said, knowing how his word affected the other man. Lee began to breathe hard.

 

 

And magically, their hands were moving at the same speed. It was like they had created a mutual link that allowed them to know exactly what the other was doing, thinking and feeling. Richard’s hand moved fast as he reached the climax, but he couldn’t let it go because he had a deal with the American. He could not come before him. And considering their condition, Lee was having more difficult task. Richard could never imagine how he could come without touching. For a moment, he felt guilty for putting Lee in such hardship. But another part of him wanted to see Lee won the test. Such effort deserved his hard-to-maintain endurance.

 

Soon the test reached its final with both of them suddenly increased the speed and added more moan. Lee’s fingers thrust endlessly without mercy into his hole. Then, he gave a shudder and came with an ecstasy sound. Richard followed second later, spilled his seed all over his hand. Their chest heaved up and down, slowly returned to its normal state after few seconds. They both looked at each other and smiled contently. Then, Lee lied down on his stomach, reaching for the laptop while Richard placed his laptop on his legs once again.

 

 

“I hate the distance between us so much.” Lee began first.

 

“I know.” Richard replied with same sad voice.

 

 

The man was no different from his lover. He hated how close they were now, just a screen in between and how far they were at the same time with the ocean separated them. But if you asked whether he was regret of being in relationship with Lee, he would answer no. He felt blessed for being able to hold the American in his arms, to touch, kiss and have him in every ways he could imagine. Lee was a gift God had given to him. He was the light that shone through the thick fog that had surrounded his boring life. He made every day of him merrier and full of pleasant surprise.

 

 

“Though this predicament makes the time we can be together more precious and worth waiting for.” Lee added with sadness still clung in his voice.

 

 

Even though he said so, Lee felt desperate for him and this relationship. Richard was the best man he had ever met and had ever been in relationship with. He was gentle, considerate, and smart and despite everyone’s thinking the man actually had a sense of humor, which Lee found very cute. They could spend hours talking about films and literature or social issues or just simply sat side by side, enjoyed each other company. To Lee, Richard was like a pleasant day in autumn with a fresh current of air. Richard brought to their relationship the seriousness Lee had never thought of but didn’t feel uncomfortable to experience. At some points, Lee really wanted to settle down with the Brit, to build a family with the man. He already had a farm with a tractor and animals to take care of. The house was of course big enough for both of them and Lee’s family. The only thing left was the man himself. But Lee could never propose such thing. It was self-fish since Richard had his own family to take care of. Moreover, Lee was afraid that he was not enough to move Richard away from his homeland.

 

Then, Richard said something which turned the whole situation and make the American wanted to burst in tears.

 

 

“I’ll move in with you, Lee.” Richard suddenly announced and Lee was unable to say anything.

 

“The idea has been stuck in my mind for quite some time. But now, I’m sure. I can’t stand this long distance love and I don’t want you to suffer more. I need to feel you in my arms, under me… I want to live with you…” The Brit stopped to look at Lee, who was still astonished with what was happening. “Of course, if you want that too.” Richard took back a little, waited for Lee to reply.

 

“Well…” Lee began. He felt his body trembling in happiness. “You’re… sure about that…” He asked then realized it was unnecessary question as Richard raised one of his eye-brows. “I… I mean… your family… your mom... I can’t do this to them.” He shook his head, feeling sadness once again gripped at his heart.

 

“Listen, Lee. I love you and my mother knows that. My family here knows that. And they are happy for me, for us.” Richard said soothingly.

 

“But it…” Lee interrupted but was stopped by Richard.

 

“Just say whether you want me to move in or not.” Richard asked icily but with his usual gentle smile.

 

Lee held back for a while but he knew he had only one choice that is “Yes.” He said with a nod. “Yes, I want you to move in with me.” He could not help emotion building up and tears forming in his eyes.

 

Richard smile happily “Don’t cry until I can be there and sweep your tears, my love."

 

 

Lee laughed cheerfully at the tease. They turned off the laptop with memory of the event just happened filled their body and heart. They both dropped down on their bed and sofa, smiled and wished for the day when they could be in each other arms forever to come soon.

 

End.


	9. Against the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I was supposed to write chapter 9 but somehow I decided to make that first draft chapter 17. Hahah.
> 
> This chapter is my gift for my long-time friend Fuji Hino. Sorry for making you wait, dear. :">

**9\. Against the wall**

 

It all began with Legolas and Thorin’s sister, Dis. The two insisted Thorin and Thranduil to get married. Legolas needed Thorin to prove his love and commitment towards his father, and Dis had been waiting for too long to have a chance preparing his older brother’s wedding party. Thorin’s friends supported the idea just because they wanted to see their friend struggled with all the rituals. All of them were excited more than the couple themselves. Thorin and Thranduil didn’t need any formal ceremony to prove that they loved each other. They didn’t need a ring or a vow to know they would be faithful to each other till death does them apart. They just knew it. However, Thranduil also found the idea of seeing his man having difficulty in the dress code was funny. So he agreed and what could Thorin say more about it? He could only grumble though.

 

It was set and on a nice day in Autumn, Thorin and Thranduil was officially bonded in marriage. Everything was arranged in Thranduil’s house since it was big and has enough privacy. Both of them wanted the wedding to be between friends and families. There was no announcement on press; nevertheless, they had security guards around the house just to be sure no one uninvited could break into the house. While everyone ran left and right to prepare everything, Thranduil was in his own room, looking at himself in the mirror. He admired the tailored morning dress he was wearing, single-breasted, dark gray coat, creamy waistcoat, white shirt and pale gray tie. He raised his hand up to fix the cufflink. An image of Thorin grunted while putting himself in the same dress with different color of the waistcoat made Thranduil grinned. Legolas was the one choosing their dress. He insisted them to entrust him with the job so that he had a chance to make Thorin’s life miserable for a little while. Thranduil felt pity for his mate but at the same time he felt happy as his husband to be and his son were getting well together now, unlike the first time they met each other. He smiled again and suddenly big arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into an embrace.

 

 

“You look ravishing today.” A deep, familiar voice whispered into his ear.

 

“The groom is forbidden to meet the bride before the wedding, you know?” He replied with a teasing smirk.

 

“So you agree to be the bride then?” Thorin said back with a smug smile on his face. He put Thranduil’s hair onto one side and kissed the neck exposed above the collar.

 

“Only if you carry me through our bedroom door tonight.” Thranduil turned around to face his mate. His finger ran on Thorin’s cheek while his eyes taking in the form of Thorin in formal dress. He knew Thorin hated clothes that had too many layers but this one looked perfectly on him. It elevated the man’s well-built form and manliness.

 

“Oh, I can give you more than that.” As he finished, Thorin leaned in to capture Thranduil’s lips with his. The kiss began gently and with affection. Then they moved from in front of the mirror to the wall and started kissing hungrily. Thranduil cupped Thorin’s face in his hands while Thorin’s hands holding loosely at his hip. Then they moved to the front and undo the button of the trouser there. He slid one hand in and grabbed Thranduil’s lower part, making the man gasped. Thranduil caught Thorin’s hand, looking at him with a frown.

 

“We are about to make a vow in just a minute, you know?”

 

 

“We should hurry then.” Thorin smirked before pulling down Thranduil’s pants and quirked a brow with what he saw there. Thranduil was wearing a black lace and mesh panties. He looked at Thranduil and found the blonde’s cheeks were in light red color. “You wear this in our wedding?” Thorin asked with a hint of exciting.

 

“It’s for tonight. You spoilt the surprise.” He pursed his lips, looking away.

 

“Well, I am surprise.” Thorin said while pulling down his own trousers then he grabbed Thranduil’s hands and pinned them to the wall. “Your gift is appreciated, Mr. Oakenshield.” He smirked before kissing Thranduil again. This time he let the blonde taking the lead while his hand lifted Thranduil’s leg up for more access to the part in between. He pushed one finger in and Thranduil whined into the kiss. He broke away and hissed.

 

“Thorin… in… in my pocket…”

 

“You even put lube in this dress?” Thorin asked in a pleasantly surprising tone.

 

“Thanks for my demanding husband.” He wrapped his arm around Thorin’s neck and lifted his leg higher. But at that moment they heard a knock on the door.

 

“Dad, are you ready?” It was Legolas.

 

“Yeah, son. Just a minute.” He said back then quickly turned to Thorin “Forget the lube. Make it quick.” Thorin smirked contently at the request and processed with one more fingers. The pain immediately spread, making Thranduil breathed in and smacked his lips to Thorin’s to hold the hold down the sound.

 

“Okay, I’ll find the grumpy old man then.”

 

“Mmm hm…” Thranduil replied with his lips pressed tightly to Thorin’s. His hands clung to Thorin’s shirt, forgetting not to crease it.

 

Thorin leaned closer and whispered in Thranduil’s ear after biting the rear “Your son calls me old man. Should I punish you for letting him calls his step father like that?” He smirked darkly and stretched the fingers widely.

 

 

Thranduil whined and pressed his back against the wall. It was hard for him to balance on one leg while he was spreading open. But it didn’t last long as Thorin hold him up with both hands, pinning him to the wall. Thranduil accordingly wrapped his legs around Thorin, allowing his mate easy access. He could feel Thorin’s cock hardening under him and the man’s big hands squeezed his butt slightly. Then without notice, Thorin thrust the whole way in. The sudden intruding move made Thranduil cried out but he stopped it before the sound went louder. He pressed his head on Thorin’s shoulder and clung tighter on the man’s shoulder.

 

 

“Th… Thorin…” He mumbled incoherently. Thorin bend down to find the blonde’s mouth. He was breathing hard too as the tightness was almost unbearable. He kissed Thranduil and thrust up, enjoying the sweet, low sound Thranduil produced deep in his throat.

 

 

Thranduil for his part was drifting between extreme pain and pleasure. He had never felt Thorin this deep inside. And it was so rough, enough to make him nearly cried. Then his conscious came back for a while, allowing him to be aware of the fact that he had to walk down the aisle minute later in the witness of their friends and families. He could never walk normally right after doing this with Thorin. But he didn’t care. In fact, he could not care because Thorin was speeding up; once again drown him in intense pleasure.

 

Every time Thorin made love to him, Thranduil felt like he was being brainwashed. The pain and pleasure mixed together, forming countless waves of emotion, sweeping over him, leaving him breathless. He could not think of anything else beside the man in front of him. How close he was to Thorin. How he was loved and treasured.

 

He opened his eyes to look at his husband to be and find said man was looking at him with his deep blue eyes filled with so much love. Thorin was sweating which Thranduil didn’t know because of his tightness or heavy body. He gave a soft smile to which Thorin smiled back before leaning to kiss him again. Thorin lifted Thranduil up high and thrust faster, his mouth never left Thrandui’s.

 

Then Legolas’s voice interrupted them again.

 

 

“Dad, I don’t see Thorin anywhere. That man better not run away.”

 

“I’m here… kid.” Thorin replied and tried to keep his breath normal as he pushing endlessly into Thranduil. The blonde pressed his face against Thorin’s neck and moaned silently.

 

“Oh, good…” Legolas said then he suddenly realized something. “Oh my God! You two. Can’t you wait?” The boy burst out. He waved his hands to drive away any image of what his father and Thorin was doing behind the door and went downstairs.

 

 

As the boy was gone, Thorin and Thranduil were back to their pre-wedding’s engagement. Until 5 minutes later, they appeared at the garden, fully and formally dressed, with Thorin holding Thranduil in his arms, walking down the aisle in everyone’s disbelieving look. Some began to snigger. Some shook his head. Thorin just kept his face straight while Thranduil’s face was as red as a tomato.

 

 

 

End.


	10. Doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I was extremely busy last week. And since this one is the most common style and I want to make it new and fresh so I just wrote and erased, rewrote and erased. :)) Hope you guy enjoy it like the other. Like any time, comment and kudo are welcomed and please forgive me for any mistake. By the way, I reached 1/3 of the journey. Yay \OoO/

**10\. Doggy style**

 

 

Thranduil got home to find his expected-to-happen disaster came true. Even standing at the main door, he could feel the tension filled the air. Feren gave him a worried look as he came into the house. His butler held his coat for him and made a head gesture to the living room.

 

 

“Be careful, sir. Both of them look like they are about to kill someone.” Feren cautiously said. Thranduil gave a quick nod then headed to the living room where the storm was waiting for him.

 

 

He opened it and two men inside turned to him at the same time. One was his rather furious partner. Another was his disappointed only son.

 

Thranduil swallowed, tried to calm himself for whatever would happen next. His son was the one who spoke first.

 

 

“Explain, father.” His rude manner made both Thorin and Thranduil frowned but based on the situation, somehow he had the right to be angry. “I just came home after three years and there’s a strange man in our house.”

 

“I could have explained it to you if you had waited for me at the airport.” Thranduil tried to diverse the conversation but he failed as Thorin spoke next.

 

“Then you can explain it now.” The dark hair man shot him a dark stare.

 

“Okay.” Thranduil breathed in then continued “He must have told you enough about us so yes, he is… my partner.” Thranduil pronounced these last words with difficulty which made Thorin frowned.

 

“What do you mean by that?” The boy raised his voice.

 

“It means I am his husband and he is my husband and I am your stepfather.” Thorin replied for Thranduil and earned a deadly stare from the boy.

 

“I don’t speak with you, old man.”

 

“Legolas!” Thranduil suddenly scolded. “Where is your manner? I don’t remember teaching you to say like that to senior.” He gave his son a stern look but the boy seemed to keep his stubbornness. He tightened his lips.

 

“Of course you don’t remember. You didn’t teach me one day, Father. It’s aunt Celebrian who took care of me when you were playing around.”

 

 

Just as Legolas finished his sentence, he received a hard slap in the face. Thorin stood up with eyes wide opened. Legolas held his hurt cheek, looking at his bewildered father. Then, he rushed out of the room with his luggage before Thranduil could say anything. He heard Feren called for his son but it seemed the boy was gone. His mind was empty with just the regretful feeling. He looked at his hand. It was red from the hard smack. Then he looked up and saw Thorin was still standing there with a mixture of feeling in his eyes.

 

It was true that Thorin was angry and disappointed because Thranduil didn’t tell him about Legolas and didn’t tell anything about him to the boy. Legolas had been rude and quite impolite to him when he came home and found there’s strange man claiming to be his father’s partner. Thorin understood the boy’s feeling but he was busy with his own emotion too. He wondered why Thranduil didn’t say anything. It was like after all the thing they had been through and all the promises they had made, Thranduil still hid something from him. And this something was an important one. That’s why it mattered. That’s why it irritated the man.

 

But now with Thranduil was looking at him with deep hurt and a silent apology in his eyes, Thorin’s angry almost went away. He sighed then stepped in to hold the blond in his arms. He gently brushed his fingers through the blond hair and Thranduil leaned in to the embrace. After a while when he was finally calm, they sat down and Thranduil told Thorin about his son and his wife, how Legolas was born and how his wife left him when Legolas turned ten.

 

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you. I planned to do it today when I pick him up at the airport and come home but he…” Thranduil trailed off, thinking about his son and his already bad father and son relationship. “I’m sorry.”

 

Thorin lifted Thranduil’s chin up and said “I know you have your reason, but I am really mad.” Thranduil looked at his partner with sad look. “And my anger won’t go down until you do something.”

 

 

Before Thranduil understood the meaning of Thorin’s word, he was pulled to a feverish kiss. When he pulled away, Thranduil’s face was as red as a tomato.

 

 

“Did you kiss your wife the way you kiss me?” Thorin suddenly asked which Thranduil shot him a disbelieve stare.

 

“Is that all you can think of, Thorin Oakenshield?” He stopped to observe Thorin’s reaction. “Are you jealous?” He smirked.

 

“I just want to know.”

 

Thranduil stared at Thorin for a while then his lips curled up a little and he answered “Yes and no.”

 

“Be more specific.” Thorin requested while he lowered down to kiss Thranduil’s neck.

 

“Well, we did kiss passionately. Ah…” He suddenly burst out when Thorin bite down. “But… you gave me something which she could not.” He shuddered as Thorin sucked hard at the mark and his hand moved south on Thranduil.

 

“Um hm…” Thorin mumbled. “And what is it I can give you but she could not?” He moved to the collarbone.

 

“She… hah…” Thranduil sobbed when he felt Thorin’s hand on his lower part, brushing teasingly. “Oh God, Thorin!” He called out the other’s name when he licked and sucked at his nipple through a white shirt. His hand moved to the rear and squeezed the nice part of body he found there.

 

“She didn’t do that…” Thranduil said, panting.

 

“Do what? Why do you speak so vaguely today, dear?” Thorin smirked and squeezed the round cheek again.

 

“Grab my ass and fuck me from behind.”

 

 

With Thranduil’s answer, Thorin widened his smile and turned the other man around so that Thranduil now was kneeling with his knees on the ground and his upper half lying on the couch. It didn’t took Thorin much time to pull down Thranduil’s trouser and get two of his fingers inside the man’s hole. Thranduil arched up and breathed in hard as the sudden invasion. Luckily for him, they made love yesterday too so it wasn’t too rough for him now. He half closed his eyes and focused on the muscle down there, easing them little by little.

 

However, Thorin didn’t leave him room to get used to it. He stretched his fingers wide and in got them deeper. Thranduil’s moan was louder and he began to clutch at the couch’s seat. Thorin pulled up Thranduil’s shirt so he could taste the sweet skin under. His skillful tongue ran along the beautiful curve that was Thranduil’s spine. His lips received any movement from the man below. Thranduil unconsciously moved his body in accordance with Thorin’s fingers. And with each thrust, he raised the tone of his moan.

 

Thranduil’s mind was wandering around then suddenly he was spread from behind and soon he felt a wet thing licking around his entrance. Thorin withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He licked around the sensitive flesh, pushed his tongue in from time to time, just long enough to make Thranduil shivered. The blond placed his elbow on the seat of the coach with one arm placed on the couch to support his body and the other hand reached down to touch his cock. But before he could do that, Thorin caught his hand and pinned it on the couch.

 

 

“Thorin?” He turned around to look at Thorin.

 

“You aren’t allowed to come until I finish myself inside you, dear.” Thorin whispered in the blonde’s ears.

 

“Then be inside me. Quick.” He urged impatiently. Thorin smirked satisfyingly.

 

 

Soon after Thranduil felt a hot, hard thing touching his inner thighs and soon a pain like nothing before came tearing him apart from behind. Thorin went the whole way in with one thrust. He held Thranduil down when the blond arched up and put his fingers into Thranduil’s mouth so he could not scream. Thranduil winced in pain and dropped himself, leaning on the edge of the couch. Thorin bent down to suck the rear of Thranduil’s ear. He waited for the pain to wear off and when Thranduil’s breath calmed down a bit, he withdrew his fingers. His hand still held firmly at the blonde’s abdomen, supporting him. Then, he began to move, pulling out and thrust back in in slow pace. He could hear Thranduil’s breath puffed out softly with every thrust stronger than the previous one.

 

 

“Thorin… hah… Thorin…” Thranduil called the other man pleadingly and Thorin leaned forward. He turned Thranduil’s head gently so they could kiss.

 

 

They quickly broke away since the position made it hard to maintain both the kiss and the thrust. Thorin put one hand on Thranduil’s shoulder and another hand still on his waist to keep the other man close and in place. Thranduil tried to drive his focus away from his leaking cock but it became harder and harder to him when the dark hair man kept pounding into him.

 

 

“Thorin… please…” He begged and immediately felt Thorin’s hand wrapped around his cock. It was hot and he jerked up a little.

 

“Hush, dear. Wait till I reach it. Soon.” Thorin mumbled incoherently and speeded up at the same time.

 

 

Thranduil closed his eyes, feeling blood pounding in his ears. The sound kept increasing until his body was shook by a final deep and hard thrust from the man behind. The man’s seed spilled in to him and he was blinded. Thorin’s hand still grabbed his cock firmly but then he moved it along the length and it didn’t take too long for Thranduil to cum. He dropped his body on the couch and Thorin was holding him from behind, kissing his shoulder.

 

Then, Thorin turned Thranduil around and lift him up to put him down gently on the couch. The winced slightly at the contact but he soon swung his arms around Thorin’s neck and pulled the man to another kiss.

 

 

“Are you still mad?” Thranduil asked.

 

Thorin gave his partner a quick smile and kissed on his forehead. “You know I can’t be angry with you for long.” Thranduil replied with a content smile. “But what will you do with your son?” Thorin asked and the feeling of guilty gripped Thranduil’s heart once again.

 

He sighed before replying “He might be in Elrond’s house now. I’ll go there and talk to him.”

 

“Do you need me?”

 

“I don’t know what you two had talked about before I came home but I don’t think you should show up. Not until I talk to him.” Thranduil noticed a sad gleam in Thorin’s eyes. “I don’t mean to deny our relationship.” He held Thorin face in his palm, making the man to look at him. “Just not now. He needs time.”

 

Thorin sighed defeated. He held Thranduil’s hand and kissed the palm. “I understand, dear. But remember to tell him that I’ll teach him a lesson if next time he is rude and unreasonably impolite to me.”

 

Thranduil just smiled and gave the other a firm nod.

 

 

 End.


	11. Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing dom/sub, so please forgive for any mistake and misinterpretation. Please enjoy.

**11\. Dom/sub**

 

The secret affair between the young Prince of Erebor and the Elven King of Mirkwood was not as discreet as people thought it was. Everyone could tell from the brief glance they gave each other whenever they were in the same room. Someone with keen eyes even recognized the mark from their love making, on their neck and wrist. Everyone knew but did not dare to say it out loud or let their mind imagined what actually happened behind the closed door of the Prince’s bad chamber. They stopped at “ _rough_ ” and “ _wild_ ” but they didn’t know how wild it really was.

 

Thorin, though, was much younger than the Elf, he didn’t let the age gap defined his ability in bed. He had made Thranduil screamed his name and begged for more every time they had sex. But it was clear that Elves’ desire was unable to be satiated. It was like a hungry, wild beast that devoured everything you gave it in a minute and started wanting for more. Thorin tried hard to make it new and exciting to Thranduil but he ran out of idea now. Luckily to the young Prince (or not), the Elven King decided it was time to teach Thorin something he had learnt and experienced during his long life. He told Thorin about the idea and received quirked eyebrows and disbelieve look. However, he didn’t oppose it. He was just unsure that this kind of play would bring more pleasure than pain.

 

The Prince now was lying naked on bed with his legs and hands tied with thick rope. Thranduil was sitting on the bed side, watched the dwarf from head to toe with admiration and unconcealed lust in his eyes. He ran his fingers on Thorin’s hairy chest down to the dwarf’s abdomen, and then he scratched it there. His fingernails dug into Thorin’s flesh and made him hissed.

 

 

“Do you know why you are in this situation, Dwarf?” Thranduil asked with his kingly voice.

 

Thorin gave a confused look. “Because you want to try new thing?” He asked tentatively. As soon as he said, Thranduil squeezed his nipple hard enough to make him yelled.

 

“Wrong answer. Because you failed to impress me and now deserved to be punished.”

 

“What?” Thorin opened his eyes wide.

 

“And you must address me as your King.” Thranduil cocked his head.

 

“What are you… Arg…” Thorin was intended to talk back but Thranduil squeeze again.

 

“Do you understand your position, dwarf?”

 

Though Thorin didn’t know what was going on, he decided to obey his lover’s command “Yes, my King. I’m here for my well-earned punishment.” He said and this time Thranduil smirked satisfyingly.

 

“Good. Then we should process because it doesn’t end soon.”

 

 

As Thranduil said, he climbed on top of Thorin and started biting and sucking. He began with the hard nipples with his teeth. Thorin had never been touched on that part, or at least not had it tortured like right now. It was new to him but he was already addicted to it. It was painful but at the same time it felt good. Thranduil removed himself from Thorin and went to get something which Thorin had no idea about until the King came back and kneel between his stretched legs. He grabbed Thorin’s manhood, pulled it up a little and put something around Thorin’s ball and shaft’s base. It was tight so Thorin guessed it was some kind of leather ring, used to tie hair. The Prince didn’t know what the ring was for but soon he realized it when Thranduil leaned forward and continued with his tongue torture. With Thranduil’s skillful stimulation, Thorin got hard in no time. And with that the ring tightened more and more around his ball and cock, made him itch at first.

 

Thranduil trailed his sucking and licking down to Thorin’s abdomen and invaded his belly button. The act was both tickling and pleasurable. Thorin breathed in satisfyingly and soon he yelled because Thranduil suddenly tightened the ring.

 

 

“Is my punishment so easy that you feel so good, Dwarf?” Thranduil asked with a faint smirk.

 

 

Thorin shook his head, looking straight to Thranduil’s eyes. He saw right there the mighty King of the Elves, looking down at him like he was some… peasant. The idea made him uneasy. He, after all, was the prince of Erebor, heir of Durin. But there was something else in that regal form of the King, the lustful side of Thranduil which Thorin observed with proud because no one, except him, could see it. The King solely focused on him and him only.

 

 

“No, my King.” He finally said. “Please process… please…” he pleaded and Thranduil was quite surprise but he smirked instead.

 

“Good. You are learning fast Thorin. I’m pleased.” He said then used his hand to stroke Thorin’s cock. A few long, slow stokes along the length then a sudden tug at the base which made Thorin whined. Thranduil smiled but he was aware of his own situation. The Elf felt an extreme heat and desire coming from his lower part. He felt wet and wanted to be filled.

 

 

Thranduil removed his hand on the dwarf’s cock and stood up, undressing himself. He, then, climbed back on bed and looked at the dwarf under him.

 

Thorin looked up and saw a magnificent scene. The Elf, tall and beautiful, stood above him with his hard cock pointed up and already leaking at the head. Thorin swallowed. How he wanted to taste that delicacy?

 

 

“My King, please let me…” Thorin begged and quickly Thranduil knelled down so as he was sitting on Thorin’s chest now. He slid his manhood into the opened mouth of the dwarf and pushed in. Thorin made a whine sound at the back of his throat.

 

“Be careful with your teeth, dwarf.” Thranduil reminded and Thorin sucked in.

 

 

Since Thorin’s hands were tied, Thranduil was the one who was moving. He placed his hands on the head of the bed and thrust into the warm cavern. Thranduil closed his eyes, threw his head backward and moaned in pleasure. The sound Thorin was making with his sucking was better than his expectation. He thrust deeper and heard the dwarf groaned. Soon he increased the speed and found himself released into the Prince’s mouth. He pulled it out and happily saw his seed spilled all over Thorin’s face. The dwarf looked like he was recovering himself. He breathed in hard and his mouth still slightly opened. Thranduil had never thought his dwarf could look like this. He bent down to kiss Thorin and tasted himself on the dwarf’s tongue. Thorin respond to him. Thranduil bite down and leave a red mark on Thorin’s lower lip. They shared a content smile for a moment.

 

But the work was done. Thranduil was not satisfied until he was filled. So he moved down and positioned himself over Thorin’s cock. He brushed against it a few time and earned another groan from the Prince. He lowered himself slowly until Thorin’s was completely inside him. Both of them shared a gasp. Then Thranduil moved. He placed his hands on Thorin’s abs and turned himself on the shaft. The friction gained from that sexy move made Thorin cursed silently. His hands and legs twisted to get off the rope. Thorin felt the string was cutting into his flesh and so did the ring around his manhood. The pain and pleasure were both unbearable. The young Prince soon found himself overwhelmed by waves and waves of emotion spreading through his body. It was his first time playing the submissive one. Well, not real submissive considered that Thranduil was riding him now. But he admitted that he loved it and could not wait until he tried it on the Elven King. Thorin closed his eyes, imagining the begging face of Thranduil. Then he felt the speed was up. He opened his eyes to see the Elf was breathing hard and sweating. Thranduil reached behind to untie the ring.

 

 

“Give it to me, Thorin.” He said softly.

 

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

 

And Thorin reached inside Thranduil. The King moaned loudly then fell on Thorin’s chest, breathing hard.

 

After a few minutes, Thranduil sat up, looking at Thorin with a soft smile on his face. He untied Thorin and made a quick turn so that the dwarf was above him now.

 

 

“Lesson completed. Now it’s your final test, Thorin. Prove me what you have learnt.”

 

“I won’t fail you, my love.” Thorin kissed on Thranduil hands and they engaged in another love making session in which Thranduil was the one who was tied to bed and beg for the mercy of the dwarf.

 

 

 

End.


	12. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping all of you waiting. I went through a down time in which I could not write a word. :((
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chap though it was dark and painful... I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I thought when I wrote this. Next chapter will be fluffy again, I promise.

**12\. Fingering**

 

Thranduil looked straight to where the King Under the Mountain was. The new King in shining armor sat proudly on the throne with the Arkenstone glisten with the light of power above his crown. The Elven King stood there alone, feeling the gaze of everyone, including his kin on him. This was his trial. He was about to face the consequences of his actions against the alliance of the dwarves. He had betrayed and abandoned them to their own misery, and when they came back to regain their homeland, he did not help them but locked them away after failing to bargain for the price of their freedom. He had no excuse for that though. A King must do whatever it took for the welfare of his people, and here he was, bravely took responsibility for that act.

“You, in the name of our past alliance, look what you did, King Thranduil.” Thorin stood up, spoke with the loud, clear and powerful voice that echoed through the hall and sent a shiver down Thrandui’s spine. “Do you have anything to say about that?” Thorin asked, cocked his head, looking at the Elven King with half eyes.

“I do not.” Thranduil replied.

“SAY LOUDER!” Thorin raised his voice and another shudder came down Thranduil’s body. “Say louder so everyone can hear.”

Thranduil swallowed “I have no excuse for my action.” He said out loud and there was a stir in the audiences. “And I take responsibility for what I did that damage our ally.” Thranduil finished and the sound from around the hall became louder. He could sense the discomfort from his kin. They were ordered to not move a hand or say a word, no matter what Thorin Oakenshield was about to do with their King. And he hoped they could bear with him until this ended. But when and how Thranduil could not expected.

“Very well, then what should be an adequate punishment for such a crime?” Thorin asked and there were answers from the crowd. They yelled their charge and their curse. He stood still, holding his gaze straightforward and he saw the glint in Thorin’s eyes. The unconcealed lust inside these dark blue eyes pierced through him. Then the Elven King knew what was waiting for him and he felt fear gripped at his heart. He looked away to avoid those lustful eyes. And there he felt his son’s look in the dark shadow of the hall. He felt his people, their shame and their anger. Then he looked back at the Dwarf and decided he would not let his people witness him being broken down. If he was to show his suffering, the only person could see it was his torturer. So, he kneeled.

“I will take whatever punishment I deserve, King Thorin.” He said and looked into Thorin’s eyes with a silent plead. He was begging for the dwarf’s mercy to perform the punishment in private. A smirk on Thorin’s face showed him the dwarf got the message. He stood up and walked toward the Elf.

“King Thranduil offers his atonement with sincerity and I took it. Now, we need to talk about the future of our kingdoms.” He bent down to Thranduil’s ears and whispered “You see, I am a merciful King.” Then he stood and raised his hands “Feast is waiting for you, my friends, my people and my allies. You have fought well and deserved this rest.” As he said, Thranduil stood up and nodded his head toward where he knew his kin were standing. They left the hall by the Kings’ order, with reluctant from the elves.

 

The door was closed behind Thranduil. He was now left alone in the vast hall with King Thorin. Said King came back to his throne, sat down and observed him for a while before he spoke again.

 

“Now, come your punishment, Elf.” He spitted out the last word with hatred.

“Whatever you want me to do, King Thorin.” Thranduil said.

“Strip.” Thorin commanded.

 

Thranduil swallowed, then moved his hands to his armor and took the pieces off one by one. Thorin didn’t get bored with the slow action though. He enjoyed the look on the elf’s face. The armor was gone now. His hands hovered on the belt for a moment before it too went to the floor. Thorin’s amuse grew as he watched Thranduil’s hands trembled slightly on the buttons of his robe. He felt his south turned hard and hot as the material fell out of the King’s shoulder, revealing the white, smooth skin of the elf. There was no trace of time or battle wound on that marble. Thorin watched with fascinating.

 

“Strip all.” He said and Thranduil clenched his jaws before putting his hands on the legging and pull it down with the rest of his clothes. He was now naked in front of the hungry eyes of the dwarf and the cold inside the mountain.

“Come closer.” Thorin asked and Thranduil walked to the throne. He stopped when he was a few inches away from the Dwarven King. He looked away when those eyes examined his body. Then something warm touched his skin and he jerked up slightly. Thorin sniggered, moving his calloused hand along the line of Thranduil’s body. The Elven King felt goose bump ran down his body, following the hand of the dwarf to his back and down southward. Thorin stopped at the round cheeks, massaged them then squeezed them all of sudden. That made Thranduil hissed and Thorin enjoyed the sound. The dwarf repeated the act with a slap on one of the cheeks but Thranduil didn’t make any sound.

“I spare you the shame to be watched by my kin and yours, but I do not say they would never know what happen now, in here. Make them hear, Elf.” Thorin said and slapped again, holding at the Elf’s waist to keep him in place. Thranduil obeyed, letting out small whine from times to times. His sensitive skin was burnt from the force by the dwarf’s hand. The sound of flesh flapping against flesh echoed in the mountain. Thranduil closed his eyes, tried not think about his son and his people behind the door. Then he felt Thorin stopped.

“Open yourself for me.”

 

Thranduil opened his eyes with shock but he slowly did what the Dwarf said. He moved his fingers to his mouth and licked them thoroughly. In the meantime, Thorin put both of his hands on Thrandui’s cheeks, squeezing and stretching them. Thorin looked at Thranduil, satisfied with the dirty look of the Elf.

 

“You slutty, Thranduil. Turn and show that hole of yours.”

 

Thranduil licked a few more then he turned his back to Thorin, moved his finger to the entrance and slowly pushed them in. The first knuckle went in with a hiss and an arched back. Thranduil had never been opened like this but he was grateful that it was his finger now. He knew his limit and surely he was gently with himself. He worked two of his fingers in and began to move them in and out.

 

“Use your other hand too. I want a clear view.” Thorin asked behind his back and Thranduil stretched his cheek with the other hand. He heard the content sound from the dwarf then returned to his thrust.

 

Thranduil was tight, even from looking Thorin could tell that. The two slender fingers clutched inside the ring of muscles, moving slowly and beautifully. He felt the heat went up from under his pants. The view and the soft whimper from the Elf were enough to make him hard. Thorin could not imagine the feeling to bury his length deep inside that passage. It must be wonderful. But they were far from that point. He must saw the pride Elf suffered and bend broken.

Thorin decided it was time for him to join the move, so he pushed one of his fingers in together with the two from the elf. Thranduil cried out because of sudden pain and he almost fell to the floor before Thorin held him back. He shivered, looking back.

 

“Thorin…” he whispered, trying to stop but the big finger kept going in. He made another cry when it went the whole way. Thorin was showing a smug smile on his face. He twitched and turned his finger, tried to reach deeper inside.

“Keep working with your hands, Thranduil.” He commanded and Thranduil moved, feeling Thorin’s finger in rhythm with his. His knees were shaking and his whole body was drowned in the pool of pain and pleasure. He shook up, feeling shame with the thought of pleasure. How could he? Thranduil closed his eyes tightly then he gasped when Thorin withdrew his finger almost as sudden as when he went in. He breathed out and pulled his out too.

“Turn.” Thorin said and Thranduil did so with difficulty because the arching pain between his legs.

 

He was facing Thorin once again and was aware of Thorin’s eyes on his hardened cock.

 

“Look at you, O Elven King. Turn on just by my finger.” Thorin said with a smirk. “I wonder what would happen if my hand was inside you.”

 

Thranduil looked at the Dwarf with pure horror in his sapphire eyes. Thorin laughed. The Elven King bite the inside of his cheek when he felt the dwarf’s hand was on his thigh. He lifted one of his legs and Thranduil moved accordingly. He rested his knee on the throne while his hands went for the arm made of clod stone. He adjusted his body to the right angle above Thorin’s hand. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth for the pain to come. Thorin didn’t go easy on him, as expected. He pushed two fingers in from the first time. And because dwarf’s hand was as twice as the elf’s, so Thranduil was taking nearly two and a half of his fingers’ size. The pain was unbearable. He arched his back and gripped at the stone. Thranduil dropped his body on the dwarf when he added one more finger. His whole body trembled and he could feel hot fluid running down his inner thighs. Tears were forming in his eyes but he did not let Thorin see that. His fingers grabbed at the stone hard enough that the knuckles turned white. Thorin scissor and stretched as far as he could. He tried to reach that spot in the Elf and he knew he was there when Thranduil turned his head backward with a whine. Then, he kept pushing to that spot; stimulate it, tortured it until Thranduil was writhing above him. But that did not satisfy the greed of the Dwarven King. He moved his fourth finger to the entrance and Thranduil clutched at his shoulder.

 

“Thorin…” he said weekly. “Please…”

“Please what?” Thorin asked.

“That’s… that’s enough… I can’t…” Thranduil could not form the words.

“This is your punishment, remember?” Thorin replied.

“Please, I beg you.” Thranduil hid his face in Thorin’s neck, trembling endlessly.

“Then came for me.” Thorin said and as he finished, he speeded up. His fingers were moving rough in and out the tight, red hole of the Elf. Thranduil could not say anything but whined and gasped. He felt he was so close to the edge. He bit down on his lips and came hard on Thorin 10 minutes after. In the last thrust, Thranduil fell unconscious on Thorin with unshed tear in his eyes and a silent relief on his face. The last thing he felt was the big and warm hands of the dwarf holding him close.

 

End.


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's good for having time to write and to type this chapter down. I'm not sure if I got the "rimming" right, but anyway this is my knowing of this. Hope you guys enjoy it as I do when typing it. :D

**13\. Rimming**

 

Regardless the weather outside, it was always warm inside the mountain. This was thanks to the magnificent forges which burnt day and night, melting gold, bringing light and heat to the city, keeping the inhabitants comfortable and maintaining the live of Erebor. The magnitude of the city had been admired by many visitors, but it was the heating system that had their curiosity the most. The Elven King was one of them. He always had secret admiration for the Dwarves’ bath. Thranduil didn’t like anything else but to merge in the steaming hot bath and the pleasant aroma they put in the water. He had asked Thorin what it was but the Dwarf never revealed the secret. How petty he was, Thranduil thought as he came into the bathroom. The night had been long and tiresome. As the winter was coming, they had more things to take care of. There were many meetings, some of which happened late into the night. Thranduil knew they had duties to serve, but it didn’t stop him from hating the lack of Thorin’s presence. It made him cold, which was strange since Elves don’t. He shook his head, removed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the bath. The warmth immediately had effect on his tired muscles and stressed mind. He slid down, leaned his back against the wall of the tub and closed his eyes. He made a content sound at the back of his throat. Now, this could make him forget about the lonely feeling until his lover came back from duty.

 

The King Under the Mountain found himself walking fast towards his bed chamber. The meeting went late into the night and by the time he and his Counsel had finally reached the satisfied solution, he realized he had missed the whole day for his lover. This added one more day to the two weeks they hadn’t met or spoke to each other. It drove him mad. It was worse than hunger or thirst. Thorin yearned to meet the Elf, to touch and feel him in his arms, to ignite the fire in their bond once again.

 

Thorin pulled open the door of his room and immediately his nose caught up a familiar smell. A soft smile appeared on his face as he realized it was his shower cream and a thin layer of fresh, distinctive smell from some Elf Lord. His smile soon grew wider as he found said Elf lying on his bed with his face down and nothing to cover his naked form but a thin, dark red blanket. The Elven King breathed slowly and evenly. Thorin felt content in his heart. He chuckled while running his hand on the wet lock of golden hair.

 

 

“How many times have I told you not to bath late at night huh?” Thorin’s fingers ran down along the line of Thranduil’s back to the round cheeks of his rear. “And sleep in such a state.” Thorin felt his heart beating fast with his eyes turned to dark color. “You know what it does to me, Amral?” He said in soft, gentle voice which you would found rare in a hot-temper Dwarf like him.

 

 

Thorin brushed his fingers on the cheeks, making teasing moves that made Thranduil stirred, but he didn’t wake up. The Dwarven King started to remove his heavy coat then the belt and the shirt, until there’s only one loose shirt on him. Then, he climbed on the bed, positioned himself in between Thranduil’s long legs. Thranduil turned his head on the other side and moved his body a little bit. His bottom moved along too and Thorin swallowed hard. The scene was like a hungry beast waiting in front of its delicious, “swinging” meal. How could one say no that? Thorin put the blanket away and placed both hands on Thranduil’s buttocks. The skin was soft and smooth to the touch, and cool thought the Elf just left the path. Thorin knew as he leaned up on Thranduil’s back and licked down the spine as there’s drop of water on the skin. He stopped from time to time to tasted the sweet flesh. His hands moved up the body of the Elf at the same time and massaged along the hip. Thranduil produced a pleasing sound that made Thorin smirked. He knew how much the Elf loved his skillful hands. Thorin repeated the act for a couple of times then he returned to his sit between the Elf’s legs and the hands were holding the plumps. He stopped to admire it for a while then began to squeeze and stretched it from time to time. The muscles moved under his rough hands and soon the white skin turned to light red. Thranduil made an “urg” sound but refused to wake up. Thorin didn’t bother as his mind now focused solely on the plump buttocks. The tight ring shown as he stretched the cheeks far. Thorin gasped as the view. No matter how many times they had done this, Thorin could never get enough of Thranduil. He wanted nothing more than to rush in and satiate his hunger for the Elf, but the voice inside his head was telling him to be patient for the more he was, the better taste he would get.

 

For the Elven King’s part, his mind was still in the land of blurry dream while his body is heating up in a pleasant way. Then, everything exploded and he opened his eyes wide as something invaded him from down behind. Something wet, rough and hot was touching his hole. A whine escaped his mouth before he could stop. He breathed in hard, feeling the rough beard brushing on his sensitive skin.

 

 

“Thorin…” He called for his lover and Thorin lift up his head, looking for his lover’s eyes.

 

“Did I wake you up?” Thorin asked but he didn’t wait for and answer before lowering down and returned to his work.

 

 

Thranduil could not form any word under the effect of Thorin’s stimulation. Waves followed waves of extreme pleasure washed over Thranduil. He writhed and grasped at the bed sheet. His entrance was being brutally tortured by the licking, kissing and sucking movement of the Dwarf. They had never done this position before and Thranduil had no idea how it came to Thorin’s mind. But anyway he was addicted to it already. Suddenly, Thorin left the entrance and ran his tongue up the buttocks and to the spine. The new movement earned a whining sound from Thranduil. He felt stars sparkling at the back of his eyes. This was way too sensitive. Then, he felt something hard on his back. He turned his head and gave Thorin his renowned smirk. Thorin didn’t blush though. He smirked back and leaned closer to kiss Thranduil. The kiss was quick but no less passionate.

 

 

“I think you need to be taken care down there, my love.” Thranduil said, looking at the Dwarf with gentleness and loving in his eyes.

 

“You will have you turn. Now, hold yourself so that I can pleasure your front too.” Thorin said with husky voice and Thranduil obeyed.

 

 

Thorin put one pillow under Thranduil’s stomach to lever his bottom up. Now, with Thranduil’s hands holding and stretching the cheeks, Thorin was free. He ran one of his hands inside his pants, pulling the hard shaft out. He gave it a few tugs then grabbed the other one around Thranduil’s cock. It was hard too. Then, he moved along the length of both cocks. He lowered his head once again and pushed his tongue deeper into the tight ring of muscles. Thranduil breathed in hard. His body arched to a beautiful curl then he relaxed and moved in rhythm with Thorin. The temperature went up around both Kings. Whatever cold or lonely or hungry feeling they had before now were pushed away and locked outside the door of their room. Two week away from each other soon be forgotten as they feel their bond entwined in each other again when they reached climax. Thranduil spilled on Thorin’s hand and the bed sheet while Thorin came all over Thranduil’s buttocks. He collapsed on the bed next to the Elf. They both breathed with eyes closed. Then, slowly Thranduil opened first and turned to rest his back on the bedhead. He looked at the mess they had made and couldn’t help a smile.

 

 

“Look what you done to me, O Greedy Dwarven King. I have to take another bath.” He complained but it didn’t sound like one in Thorin’s ears. Instead, he considered it as an invitation. And how could he refuse to such invite from his lover?

 

“This is what you get when sleeping naked on that Greedy King’s bed, love. Now, may I escort you to the bath so you could have your turn with me there?”

 

 

Thranduil smiled to the offer and they pulled in for another deep kiss before going to the path and have another love making session which didn’t end until early next morning.

 

 

 End.


	14. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for RichLee. If you don't like reading about them you can skip this one. Next chapter we will be back to Thorinduil and I promise you a very sweet chapter. So please stay tuned :D For those who love these guys too, I hope you like this one. XD

**14\. 69**

 

 

Richard didn’t believe a word from the American actor, stating that he was a boring old man. Actually the British man felt a little offended because among the two, he was the older. Old and boring suited him better than Lee. Oh Lee was far from that. You would see if you had a chance to observe him as Richard did. The American was a bunch of relaxing and merry, and mischief too. Lee perhaps didn’t realize how bright his smile was and how much activeness he had been bringing into Richard’s life. Such effortless.

 

Now they had been together for more than a year. Many had happened and Richard already moved in to Lee’s New York apartment. They, or actually Richard didn’t use it much since he had been quite busy lately. He felt bad about that every time he pictured Lee staying alone inside this apartment, rolling on the couch all day, leaving his beard uncut and certainly eating nothing but Chinese take-away. “I’m okay, really.” He always said so when Richard asked and in most of the cases, he was. It was just his life style which was carefree and relaxing. But sometimes, Richard could read the loneliness in his lover’s eyes. And at those times, he wanted nothing more than to take a flight back home and embrace Lee tightly. That was usually what lovers did. But the reality might be a little bit different.

 

Richard had been at home for more than three days and they hadn’t done anything more intimate than kissing. The Brit was tired and as he was about to have another project, he got to study for it. So there he was sitting on their bed with the book titled “German for Starter”. Lee didn’t complain a word. He did his daily chores, cleaning up the house, going for a walk, taking exercise, watching his favorite TV Series and helping Richard with the cooking. Lee was still the one who talked most. Richard commented from time to time. But most of the time, he sat there, admiring the energy on his lover’s face. For three days, they only did the same things but Richard doubted they could remain longer. How did he know? Simple. He knew by the look Lee gave him when he came into their bedroom. The playful glint in those eyes and the way he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Richard’s side.

 

 

“What are you reading, Richie?” he asked with interesting.

 

Richard didn’t look straight at him but focused his eyes on the book. “German, I’m learning it for the new project.” He answered.

 

“Oh, German.” Lee made a surprise sound in a sexy way. “You know what I think when talking about Germany?” He put his hand on Richard’s legs and moving slowly up and down.

 

Richard swallowed, suppressed himself from laughing. Lee could not take it anymore, he guessed. “No, dear.” He said without looking.

 

It seemed that the American take this as a sign of refusing, therefore, he pouted slightly and stood up. But he hadn’t given up yet. Lee took his phone then jumped on the bed and lied down but in opposite direction of Richard. It was important to remind you that since they were at home, Lee only wear his shorts and simple white T-shirt. So now if Richard dared to look, he would see the round cheeks of Lee’s butt and also the long, white legs. And he dared. And he cursed himself silently for now he could not go back to the book again. Oh boring the man claimed to be, he always came up with ways to get attention from his lover.

 

“Oh, look what I found on Google, Rich.” Lee suddenly spoke up and showed the phone’s screen towards the Brit.

 

 

Richard did look and his face turned slightly red immediately, with a frown too. On Lee’s phone was the picture of couples of men in German clothes, doing what they called “public male bonding dance/fight” which actually was more intimate then it should be. He didn’t have time to react then he found Lee leaned on his body and pressed their lips together. They kissed slowly, taking time to explore and taste each other. At the end, Lee pulled away and licked his lower lip invitingly.

 

 

“I think we should make a non-public male bonding session right now.” He said while his hands moved down on Richard’s shorts.

 

“And why do you think we should?” Richard teased, smirking.

 

Lee frowned “Because you make me wait for so long, dear. I’m not patient. I can’t wait.”

 

 

Then he took off his T-shirt and leaned in for another heated kiss. Richard took it with a content smile. He held Lee at his waist, sliding his hands inside the shorts and squeezed the round buttocks. Lee moaned and pulled out to take Richard’s shirt off. Soon their clothes were piled on the floor. Lee was sucking his lover’s nipples with the others hand clutched in his hair. Richard breathed hard when Lee’s mouth reached his cock. Lee didn’t take it yet but testing and teasing it with numerous kisses. His hand was at its base, giving a few thugs from time to time. Lee was pretty good with this. He could make his lover came in no time but today he wanted something else. He wanted Rich to taste him too. So he lift his head up and without a word, he turned around and dropped himself on the other side of the bed. Richard looked at the man lying opposite him with a question then he soon understood when Lee hand turned his body to one side and he leaned closer to take Richard’s cock.

 

 

“Take me too, dear.” Lee said before he swallowed Richard’s in, down to the throat. Richard gave a small cry then he complied.

 

 

The height difference was not as great as their characters in the Hobbit were so it wasn’t difficult for them to pleasure each other in this position. In fact, Richard quite liked it. This seemed to be an equal position for both of them in which no one left jobless and the other had to take all the jobs. Here they shared. Slowly and intimately they learned how the other liked to be taken. If there was mistake, each would know by the slight touch of the other’s leg on their head. And here was they adventured. Little by little they showed their own tricks. Lee with his excellent tongue’s skill often gave licking and sucking motions. He swirled around the head of Richard’s cock, taking it in just enough then pulled out and slid his tongue along the length. He licked then he sucked then he swallowed. Sometimes Richard felt the teeth and that move sent an electricity shock upward his spine. He growled with Lee’s cock inside his mouth. The Brit had his own way of playing too. Though his tongue was not as skillful as his lover’s, Richard knew where Lee’s weak spot was. And he dug right in. Lee gave out a cry and looked at his lover with frowning eyes.

 

 

“You cheated. I didn’t say taking me like that…” His complain was interrupted with another whine as Richard pushed hard his fingers in Lee’s hole.

 

 

It was the Brit’s advantage point. In no time, he found Lee’s spot. Lee could not focus on his job any more with the others fingers inside him, teasing his spot endlessly and brutally. He moaned and whined and let go of Richard’s cock.

 

 

“Keep focus, love. Take me inside and keep still if you can’t move.” Richard said with a smug smile on his face.

 

 

The word brought Lee back to his game. He took control and started sucking again but faster than the last. Richard speed up too with his fingers, not his sucking. There was no talking from that point then since they both focused on their tasks. Lee closed his eyes slightly when he knew Richard was about to come. His cock hardened and his fingers moved faster. He groaned and breathed out when he reached climax. Lee took it all down to the last drop of his lover’s. He didn’t swallow it yet but hold it in until he came too. Then he changed his position for a kiss on the mouth. There when the Brit could take a bit of his own inside Lee’s mouth. They broke soon there’s nothing left and Richard licked Lee’s lower lip as a seal for their love making session.

 

But of course, they didn’t end there. Because Lee was not satisfied until he was filled by his lover and Richard could never say no to it. So they rolled around for another session that soon left Lee writhing on the bed.

 

 

 End.


	15. Sweet and passionate

**15\. Sweet and passionate**

 

It was three months after the Battle of the Five Armies that the announcement of great wedding reached the ears of every people living in and near the valley and shocked them tremendously. Who could imagine such bond possible between two races had long been begrudged on another. Apart from those who still hold such grudge, many were joining in joy and cheers with the couple. For the first time in the history of Middle Earth, a dwarf and an elf joined hand in marriage. Such a day that could not be missed or arranged poorly. And when it came to party, the Elven King would not be negotiated easily. He insisted that he must be in charge of providing the wine, the food and the music, in the finest style of feasting as he claimed. After a few arguments between dwarves and elves, they finally gave him what he wanted, except from the food since we all knew that the Elven King ate mainly veggies and cheese which weren’t tasty at all to dwarves and men. So it was settled and the two kingdoms had been busy preparing for the day since then.

 

In three month times, the dwarves in Erebor had done a huge amount of work in rebuilding their city. Everything was made anew and even greater and more magnificent than they had been. The door was fixed, the great halls was made new with different carving on the columns and on the wall. New carpet and banners were quickly but carefully and beautifully woven again, telling now new stories about how dwarves and elves, together with men had fought valiantly to bring peace to this land. The forges breathed fire and the stone-hammering sound was echoed day and night inside the mountain. Gold was melted and made into fine cups and cutlery and gorgeous jewelries that would be used in the wedding. The Dwarven Kin wanted to remind all Middle Earth how Erebor had been, how it was and would be. The mighty kingdom built on the river of gold.

 

Mirkwood was busy the same but for only one thing that was wine. The Elven King who had long wanted to test the dwarves’ tolerance of wine could never miss this chance. He ordered the finest wine from the land of Dorwinion in huge quantity and asked that each pack delivered must be tested by himself. These days the butler was the most exhausted elf in the Woodland Realm. He had never had to count and record so many bottle wines like this. The poor elf was running with the tray of wine in his hand towards to Elven King’s study room now. He looked miserable because last time he mistook Dorwinion with other common red wine and brought it to the King. He was scolded of course. It was the mistake that a butler like him could never make since he had been in this position too long. But on the other hand, it could not be help. The elf had too much to take care of lately.

 

As he reached the door of the study room, he was stopped by the King’s Captain. She took the tray from him and dismissed the elf. He was glad so he turned and left immediately. The Captain knocked the door and entered after the King’s command.

 

The room lit only by the sunlight that came from the big round window that looked out to the valley. There was a small wooden table near the window where the King was sitting, reading some papers. He lifted his head and frowned as he saw the Captain.

 

 

“What are you doing here, Tauriel? I thought you should be with your maidens right now.” He asked and the she-elf stepped closer with her head low. She put the tray on the table and poured her King a cup of wine.

 

“I think I should help other preparing for the day, my lord. And besides, Galion looked like he really needs help.” She made a small smile and the King took the cup, drank a bit while keeping his eyes on her.

 

“Is it so? Or you just make an excuse to get away from those maidens and all the common girly talking?” He smirked and Tauriel flushed.

 

“I have to admit that I’m not familiar with those things, my Lord.” She fidgeted with her fingers.

 

“Those things are important, Tauriel.” He said, inclined his head.

 

“I know, my Lord. But those maids are really talkative and annoying and the rituals, the customs… hah… I could not stand it longer.” She said earnestly like a daughter sharing thought with her father but not a captain speaking with her King.

 

“Oh, you can’t stand the elf-way of merry making no longer and prefer the dwarf-way I suppose.” He shot her a teasing glance and she flushed harder.

 

“I’m not… I mean… my Lord, I’ve lived here for hundreds of years. This is my home and it always will be.” She said then came and kneeled down in front of the King. He patted her head like when she was young.

 

 

The Elven King smiled fondly. His mind when back to the event happened three months ago when a young dwarf ran towards him and begged for his blessing and allowance to marry his Captain. The King was stunned at first. In fact he was about to burst out like the way every father whose daughter being asked for marriage would do. Tauriel had been by his side since she was but an elfling. Her parents had died in the war of old times and she was at the same age of Legolas, his son. So he took pity on her and brought her to the palace, raised her along with his son. Years passed and she had grown to a beautiful and fearless warrior. She had earned his position as his Captain and she had never failed him… until she met that dwarf. Suddenly the King remembered the same situation had happened ages ago with King Thingol, lady Luthien and the mortal man Beren. He was angry and shock but then he realized just as King Thingol did (though he was quicker than the Sindar King) that his Captain must have seen something in the dwarf that was worthy of her love. And if he loved her as his dear daughter, he must trust her decision. Moreover, he had always knew said dwarf was not a mere dwarf but the one from noble line of Durin, which meant he was grave and great of mind hand heart. So he allowed them. But to tell the truth, he would miss her dearly, even more now when his son had gone to some wild land.

 

 

 

“May I say something, my Lord?” Tauriel said all of sudden when she saw a thoughtful look on the King’s face. The King nodded “You have accepted our marriage and honored it and got the kingdom prepared for it like I was your own daughter. For this I would be forever grateful… But I… I don’t feel it right… and fair…”

 

“What are you talking about, Tauriel?” The King questioned and Tauriel looked at him with emotion unexpressed.

 

“It’s not our love that first mends the misunderstanding between our races, my Lord. It is yours, with King Thorin.” She said and the King suddenly felt a touch of sadness in his heart.

 

 

Tauriel spoke the truth. Long before she met Kíli, his husband to be, elf and dwarf had joined as one through the Elven King and the young Dwarven Prince. But their love had been kept in secret and even now when it was clear to everyone that there was more than simple alliance between the Kings, their secret affair would never be revealed, not to be celebrated and honored. It was their decision and a wise one because revealing the relationship would bring no good to their kingdoms. Marriage regardless involving love or not, was always a political subject when the couples were royalty. And the first priority of such marriage was to bind two kingdoms with an heir from both sides. Thorin and Thranduil could not produce one, which was obvious. So the logical move was to give the honor to their nephew and captain. Besides, both Kings felt happy now as they had one another. They would not mind anything else.

 

 

“Do not trouble yourself with that, my child. I have everything that I wished for now and I don’t ask for more or less. Unless, for Legolas to come home and join us in your wedding.” He said and his eyes turned gray and sadness crossed his face. But then he quickly returned to his kingly pose and looked at Tauriel.

 

“Now, I believe your wedding dress is finished and I want to see you try it. Come.” He stood and with the she-elf’s hand in his, they left to the captain’s room where the tailors were doing the final touch on it.

 

 

Despite the King’s words, Tauriel still felt she owned her Kings too much. And though she could not persuade them to honor their love openly, she could give them a little of what they rightfully deserved.

 

 

 

Days passed by more quickly than they knew. Soon they all gathered in the great hall of Erebor where the main ritual was hold. Customs of both Elves and Dwarves were honored and this only meant the couple had to stand for double time. So by the time it came to the party, they were happily to take off their shoes and many heavy jewelries to join the dance floor. The elders frowned upon such inappropriate manner but they could not do anything against that but silently grumbled. The hall was filled with laughter, music and chatter. All the young were either on the dance floor or around the tables, engaging in some drinking contest. The Elven hid his smirk as he drank from his cup when some dwarf fall out of his chair after taking just three cups of Dorwinion wine. His plan so far had been very well. Soon all the dwarves would lay down (or piled up) and the wine he had brought to the wedding didn’t go to nearly half emptied. He giggled at the vision. Then, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Thranduil didn’t need to look up to know to whom they belonged. And as he lifted his head, an image of drunken Thorin crossed his mind and he felt curious. He had never seen Thorin drunk. Then he saw it.

 

Sitting across him on the demi-arc table was the Dwarven King. Tonight he dressed in his regal armor with blue and yellow were the main colors. The crown fit on his head and Thorin looked twice in size but it didn’t make him less charming to the Elven King. In fact, just when their eyes met, Thranduil felt a drop in his stomach. He squeezed his cup slightly, feeling desire increasing inside him. Thorin was no different, if not worse. He even had to hide his desire by continually drinking. From the moment the elves came into the hall, his eyes had been fixed on the regal form of Thranduil. He was wearing his smooth white robe and on his head the crown with young, green leaves because it was spring now. He was quite shadowed the bride herself if Thorin had to say. And for a brief moment, he thought of their wedding day. He imagined Thranduil walking towards him and their hands joined when the cord tied them together. He woke up from the dream when Dwalin coughed.

 

 

“Erhm… my King.” Thorin stopped when he heard a clearing sound from his side. It was Bilbo Baggins. “I think if you want to do what we had discussed, you should stop drinking.” The Hobbit said just loud enough for Thorin to hear. He nodded but it seemed the wine had already got into his system. He waved his hand.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m fine. Fine.” And he drank more.

 

 

Bilbo looked at the Dwarf with worried eyes. Then he came to Balin and Dis to say something before the King’s sister came to the centre of the room and said loudly.

 

 

“Thank you every one of you for coming today and share our joy in this union. May our kingdoms grow well and peacefully! The night is young and the wine is much. Please enjoy to the fullness and let this day not forget.” Everyone cheered and raised their cups. “Now please excuse us for there is private ritual that the happy couple must come through now.” The hall cheered again and they were back to their feasting when Tauriel and Kíli, Fíli, the Company, Dís and both Kings were leaving the hall to some more private room.

 

 

Thranduil was curious when he was told to leave the party with the other. No one spoke a word to him until they came to the room. When the door opened, a familiar figure was standing there. Thranduil didn’t waste a second to rush in and held his son in tight embrace. Legolas was quite surprise at his father’s behavior but he returned the embrace too. They stayed for a couple of minutes before Thranduil realized how ridiculous he was and Legolas had to remind him that they were being watched by everyone else in the room.

 

 

“My son, where did you come back? Why don’t you inform me? How are you? Have you fared well?” Thranduil asked non-stop then he hold Legolas’s face in his palms and smiled gently.

 

“I’m sorry, Ada.” He said and lowered his head. Thranduil smiled and hold his son once more.

 

“It’s alright, my child. Now that you are here.”

 

“How can I not be here when you are going to marry?” the Prince said and then Thranduil frowned in surprise. Legolas crossed his arms. “I was informed that you are going to marry Thorin so I rushed back home…”

 

“What are you saying, Legolas? The ones who get married are Tauriel and Kíli.” Thranduil said but then he realized something was strange around the room.

 

 

Everyone was looking at him with a mysterious smile and their face.

 

 

“I intend to make the dwarf honor you properly and equally but then the situation cannot be help.” Legolas shrugged his shoulders. Then Thranduil looked behind his son’s back and saw Thorin was standing with a red face and something in his hand.

 

 

Legolas stepped out before giving Thorin one last challenging glance. The Dwarf grumbled with the Prince then he came closer to the Elven King.

 

 

“Actually I must kneel but well…” he opened the small box and pulled out the silver ring. He grabbed Thranduil’s hand and lifted his face to look into the Elf’s eyes. Thranduil knew what was going on but he could not say or smile or do anything because the emotion was rising up too fast inside him. Everyone started giggled around them.

 

“Quiet!” Thorin yelled and looked around. His face was really red and his eyes were not the same. It was obvious that he was drunk, if not very drunk right now. “Where is Dáin?” he asked and the company pointed to the sleeping and snoring dwarf lord on the couch. Thorin scowled “Wake him up! He must see it!” Now Thranduil was calm from the rising of emotion, starting to find his lover’s state extremely interesting. Drunken dwarf was indeed was a sight to behold.

 

“See what, King Thorin?” His teasing habit was back now so the Elf spoke with a grin. “His cousin could not stand firmly, holding an elf’s hand?” He asked and Thorin smirked.

 

“Oh, come one, you two. Hurry up. I want to get back to the party.” Kíli complained and got a stare from Tauriel.

 

“You little spoiled kid…” Thorin gave a hiccup and Thranduil nearly laughed. “Well…” he looked up again “You, Elven King of Mirkwood… I… I…” he seemed to forget the lines which other had prepared for him. Thorin was not very keen on expressing his feeling in front of everyone. And certainly he could not find wise words when he was in this state.

 

“You what, Thorin? I’m running out of patience.” Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

 

“Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood… I hereby swear my love and faith to you… in front of those noisy, annoying, lovely people… Would you accept my heart and let me fuck you now? Cause Mahal, I can’t stand it no more.” Then he didn’t wait any moment but pulled Thranduil down in a feverish kiss.

 

“Oh right, we should get out now.” Dwalin said and hurried the crowd outside the room before the kings made any more embarrass things and before Legolas would kill Thorin for his words.

 

 

Thranduil slowly moved them to the nearest armchair and leaned against it as Thorin kept ravishing his mouth. The Elven King pulled out a little and his heart softened as how adorable Thorin looked right now. He would forever remember this day. He looked down and took the ring then let it slid into his finger.

 

 

“This is the sweetest and most daring proposal I’ve ever heard, Thorin.” He said, caressing the dwarf’s face.

 

Thorin smirked then leaned in for another kiss when his hands already inside the Elf’s robe. “Passionate too, I’ll show you now.”

 

And they came to the bed where Thorin was about to show Thranduil how passionate it could be when Dáin suddenly wake up from his dream. Finally it didn't go as Tauriel had planned but she was happy now as their Kings could make their vow and receive bless from their family and friends.

 

 

End.


	16. In public places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another funny story from our beloved Kings. I hope you enjoy this one just as I enjoy writing it. :D

**16\. In public places**

 

The land was on the edge of winter and spring. The ice was melting into cold stream running through the wood then fall into the rocks at the bottom of the valley. Flower buds were seen on young branches and on the light green grass. The Elves began to sing their merry songs in celebration for the season. But their lord was not as happy as they were. The Battle of the Five Armies was the wake-up call for all of the Good People in Middle Earth that great evil had come back to threaten their peace. This only meant they had to go to battle again. So there they were invited by Elrond to the Council in his home to deal with the matter. There were representatives from Men in Gondor, Elves from Lóthlorien and Mirkwood, Dwarves from Erebor and Iron Hills and of course Gandalf the Wizard. They had heated meeting with too many argument and deep sighs. In the end when they were all weary with heavy burden in their hearts, the Grey Wizard stood up and spoke his final words.

 

 

“We cannot do anything just yet when there is not much be revealed. But my Lords and Ladies, please keep your eyes open and your mind conscious for what is happening in our lands and get our people ready for what to come.”

 

 

Everyone nodded. Some gave their last sighed before Elrond took turn to say.

 

 

“Right words from my friend. Now, I believe we need a little rest and distraction. After all, the spring festival is coming and we should enjoy the peace at hand as much as possible.”

 

 

He bowed then made a hand gesture for everyone to come to the dining hall where feast had been prepared for them. They all sat down on the long, marble table with Elrond and Gandalf at two ends. The Elven King of Mirkwood, who sat on the right side of Elrond, gave a signal for his servant to bring in the wines.

 

 

“Thank you Lord Elrond for your hospitality. Do you mind if I contribute to the table my finest wine?” He said and Elrond bowed in reply.

 

“It would be my pleasure to taste the best wine from the Woodland Realm, King Thranduil.”

 

 

Then wine was poured in everyone cups and they cheered before sipping the red liquid. Elves didn’t have much reaction on the first take but Men were the opposite. They immediately cried loud as being amazed by how strong the wine is. Thranduil hid his smug smile behind his cup and Elrond just shook his head. This reminded him of the not so fond memory involving wine and certain young Elven Prince.

 

 

“This reminds me so much of the old days.” Lady Galadriel suddenly spoke up and Elrond felt a drop in his stomach. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh please, Lady Galadriel, I know what you are going to tell but I doubt anyone would be interested.” Thranduil said with cold voice but it was only a disguise for he didn’t want the lady to reveal the stories that no doubt involving him. And they were often embarrassing.

 

“I do.” Thranduil turned quickly to glare at the Dwarven King, who was sitting opposite him.

 

“It seems I do have audience, Thranduil.” Galadriel smiled broadly and took a sip before a small figure jumped into her lap.

 

“Me too, grandma. I want to hear your story.” It was Arwen, daughter of Elrond. The young lady looked at her grandmother with big eyes filled with anticipation and excitement.

 

Galadriel looked at Thranduil “Could you deny the children their stories, Thranduil?” She said and Thranduil grumbled, looked away in defeat.

 

 

Then the Lady began telling the stories of long lost days when both Elrond and Thranduil were young and reckless Elves. Among them, Thranduil was the real trouble maker. The tales were indeed embarrassing and though Elrond got used to being laughed because of his young self, Thranduil wasn’t very fond of it. His cheek was burning with shame but he hid it well behind his cup. The stories went on and on and they laughed wholeheartedly with the Dwarven King sometimes added “He did?” And this was what got Thranduil on his nerve. He shot deadly glance to the dwarf but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He was about to, though.

 

 

“Oh, he did try the same trick on me. Attempt to make me drunk.” The Dwarven King said as he grabbed his cup and paid the Elven King a teasing glance.

 

“Yeah, and if I remember right you fall right in, King Thorin.” Thranduil cocked his head.

 

“I did. But even when I was drunk, I could still be able to what I could when I was not, right?” Thorin smirk.

 

 

Thranduil felt the heat raised up as the memory flooded back. He shot Thorin another stare before the dwarf turned away again. The Elven King would not this end like this. He would pay back and wash that smug smile from the face of his insufferable lover. So, while Thorin was laughing at another story of Galadriel, Thranduil slowly lifted his long leg and reached for Thorin’s seat. It was pretty easy for him and in no time, his boot touched the dwarf’s groin. Thorin jerked up and turned immediately to Thranduil. There he found the Elf was wearing his challenging smirk. Before Thorin knew how to react, Thranduil pushed the toe of his boot forward. Thorin tightened the grab around his cup and shot Thranduil a “what the hell are you doing” look. Thranduil shot back his “you know what it is” glance. Then there was a long moment of intense glaring between both kings that went remarkably unnoticed by everyone at the table. This was thanked to Galadriel’s attractive way of telling tales. Thorin though had no longer heard anything from the Elf Lady for he was burning with desire. Thranduil kept pushing into his groin and Thorin could not and would not run away. He would never run away from the challenge, especially one from his wicked lover. He, in fact, planned to pay back. Thorin slid his hand under the table to grab the Elf’s leg. Thranduil was surprise but he waited still to see what Thorin would do. And he smiled satisfyingly as the dwarf slowly pulled off his boot. Then, he leaned his back again the chair, inclined his head in an inviting gesture. Thranduil accepted it and moved his bare foot further. He touched the bulge between Thorin’s legs and felt it became bigger and bigger. The Elf used his big toe to press deep on the bulge, and then he made the beating movement with all the toes, one after another. He could feel Thorin’s heart was beating with the same rhythm. He looked up and met the dwarf’s eyes. They were darker with lust. He smiled and took another ship from his cup.

 

Thorin didn’t know what bring Thranduil to this idea but he didn’t deny its temptation either. They had had loud love that could embarrass any unlucky dwarf or elf who passed by their bedroom door. But this was different. Doing nasty thing under the eyes of everyone indeed had its own charm. Thorin liked it and like always, he could not keep his mind not wandering how such a small part of Thranduil’s body could do such great impact on him. Those little toes which enlightened his taste of elven flesh now triggered another sense of him. He looked down and saw them clutched at his trapped cock. He lifted his head and suppressed a whine. His breath became shallow and his pants were getting too tight. He shot Thranduil a glare with the unspoken desire and promise of a passionate night. Thranduil smirked as he got the message and his foot pushed hard forward. Thorin almost broke his cup with the act. But then another thing caught his attention, and everyone else’s too.

 

 

“Elladan, where is your manner? Put your feet down.” Elrond shouted at his son and everyone looked at the young elf.

 

“Why you shout at me, Ada? King Thranduil doesn’t keep manner so why should I?” Elladan said and everyone turned their eyes to Thranduil. Now, they noticed something strange about the Elven King and the Dwarven King. Their face was slightly red and tense filled the air surrounding them.

 

“What are you talking about?” Elrond asked though he somehow knew the answer of his son and he didn’t want to hear it. But it was too late now.

 

“King Thranduil takes off his boot and put his leg on King Thorin’s seat.” Elladan said and everyone widened their eyes, except Galadriel, Gandalf and Dáin.

 

“Yeah, Elladan speak true. I saw it too. Under the table.” Elrohir came up from under the table and spoke in defend for his brother. “Though he isn’t now.” He added.

 

Elrond rolled his eyes and dropped to his chair massaged his head. “Oh Valar, help me.”

 

“Welcome to my world, Lord Elrond.” Dáin spoke with a crooked smile. “You are lucky since they do even more…”

 

“Please, stop it Dain. No one wants to hear it.” Thorin stopped his cousin before the Lord of Iron Hill took turn from the Lady to tell their embarrassing moment.

 

“Oh I do.” This time it was Galadriel and she was followed by Elrond’s children “Me too, me too.” Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen all spoke.

 

“Oh not you, my Lady. We have children.” Elrond yelled.

 

“They must know someday.” Thranduil said calmly and received the stare from Elrond.

 

 

The madness went on with Thorin tried to stop Dáin and on the process nearly spoke out all things. Elrond helplessly tried to keep his children away from the adult topic. Everyone else, including Thranduil stayed where they are, enjoyed the scene.

 

 

 End.


End file.
